Soul Eater: Desmond and Brennan
by IhaveNoIdeaForAUsername
Summary: I put two characters into the Soul Eater world, Desmond and Brennan. They Battle their way through the world and meet new friends. I suck at the summaries and who cares, it is Soul Eater. Rated Teen or Mature, I will have to figure that out for sure later.
1. Welcome to the DWMA!

**A/N- This is a continuing Series of the Soul Eater Anime, remember I am not the greatest speller, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS! EXCEPT DESMOND AND BRENNAN AND ANYONE ELSE I ADD!**

chapter 1-Welcome To The DWMA!

Death City, DWMA Grounds

Desmond Brenouf and Brennan Demark started walking the steps of their new school, the DWMA is for Death Weapon Meister Academy. In this school, it's split into two groups, Weapons and Meisters. Desmond was the Meister, a kid with white spiky hair and black eyes, he is literally scared of nothing and doesn't care about anything. Brennan is the Weapon, a kid with slick black hair and white eyes, he his cool but is scared of everything.

" Are we actually going to do it today?" asked Brennan, unsure of himself, " I mean, we only showed up at sign ups. Its been three weeks."

" Yeah, you could've went, let me sleep all day." said Desmond in a moto toned voice

They entered in the school and went into their homeroom, the teacher was already talking and everyone was already bored... But a few people, those few people that actually love school and are smart. Desmond grabbed Brennan and pulled him back. Desmond stepped back and kicked opened the door and waved his hands in the air.

" Hello fellow bored classmates! It is something o'clock and I want to sleep right now!" he pointed at the teacher and smiled, " So mister freaky teach who do me and my Weapon sit by?"

" The name's Mr. Stein to you... And you are Desmond and Brennan aren't you?" he asked

Desmond nodded and Brennan rested at the door, afraid to get in on this but still looked cool doing it. Stein pointed at a girl with black hair next to a kid going crazy with wild blue hair.

" Who you think you are Kid! Stealing my..." as the kid said that Desmond pulled off his shoe and threw it at him.

Desmond started to walk up the steps and Brennan ran to him. They reached their seat and didn't even say a word. He looked at the girl with a unamused stare, eventually she jumped and grabbed his shoe. Desmond rested his feet on the desk and put the shoe on while Brennan opened his book.

" Wake me up when I need to do something or when class is over." said Desmond, lifting his white hood over his head

Brennan nodded and continued to study and Mr. Stein continued to lecture. The blue hair kid kept going on about stealing his mojo and other things. He almost punched Desmond but Brennan grabbed his hand, inches from the face.

" You little brat! If you wake him up in his state, he'll kill you and me!" whispered Brennan

He slowly turned to the kid and he instantly froze, Brennan's iris color slowly turned white to red. Brennan released his viper grip and returned back to his studying. The bell rang and Brennan slammed his book shut and whacked Desmond in the face with the book. Desmond jumped forward and screamed.

" I am up!" screamed Desmond

Desmond looked at her, she was afraid, almost like she was about to cry. Desmond grabbed her and hugged her, not even smiling. As soon as she stopped whimpering he released like nothing happened. He stepped on the desk and jumped off to the ground and walked out the door. She wasn't afraid but confused now, Brennan smirked.

" Leave it up to Desmond to make people happy." he smirked

" Wha-what just happened?" she asked

" Desmond may seem like a cold hearted person, but he knows how to make people feel good. He was the oldest of five, his parents never cared about him or any other of their kids. So he was the only one to protect them and to take care of them, so he knows how to make people happy and not scared anymore."

" So why does he act like he's cool and not afraid of anything and not like a protective sweetheart?" she asked

" I asked that myself once, I researched it and each body is born with one nerve that gives us fear. Without that you won't be afraid, that is one thing that makes him not afraid of anything. But not giving a damn about anything, is just his personality and he does have that once every few years sarcastic laugh. So don't be waiting for another one of those shows again."

They all walked out and Desmond grabbed Brennan's arm. Stopping him, the girl, the wild guy and some others. Desmond pulled down his hood and ran his fingers through his hair.

" Ah, so, let's get to know each other, shall we?" he asked depressed as usual, " I'll start... I'm Desmond a Meister and that's Brennan MY Weapon. And you?"

" I'm Black Star!" he yelled

" And I'm Tsubaki."

" Are you okay?" asked Desmond, " You seem like my youngest sister. Afraid and quiet, rather play someone else's game than her's. She would even make me eat before she would take a little bit."

Someone started awning at what Desmond said, she started running and hugged the kid. Desmond opened his eyes in shock, not even moving a nerve. He grabbed the girl's shirt and moved her back. He looked into her eyes, she has ash blonde hair and green eyes.

" So you are another one of those goody goody smart girls with no boobs, am I right?"

" RAHHH!" she started to scream

She pulled out a book and swung at him, but Desmond grabbed her arm. She shoved her away and looked at the red eyed guy.

" That was cool, I'm Soul, Maka's Weapon." he said

" So Tsubaki going to show us around or do I need the wanna be punk or as he wants to be, "Cool Guy"?" asked Desmond

She blushed, Black Star growled at the sound of his voice. Desmond gave a dark laugh and looked at him with a bored look or a normal look for him.

" It's not that I like her, not now at least... You will be talking about yourself, Soul doesn't give a crap and Maka will go all smart on us." he looked at Tsubaki, " And you will give us it straight, no boring stuff that we don't care about."

He nodded and she ran to him, they walked away. She showed him everything about and around the school. Leaving out anything unimportant that really nobody needs to know. At the end of the tour they reached the highlight of the tour, the mission board.

" So, what the hell is this?" asked Desmond

" It's like a mission board, we can take assignments to kill Kishin, literally called "Demon Gods"." she said

" I guess Brennan and I have to kill some of these things and gather some souls." said Desmond

" Listen, Soul and Maka are throwing a little party, mostly just to hang out but do you want to come?" she asked

" Why didn't Soul or Make ask me?" she started to hesitate, " Listen, I can't anyway. You might not see it but I'm 8x stronger than Star, and he looks strongs. To keep me in tip top shape. I must work out each day, except weekends, those are my "get fat" days."

Later that night

Desmond ran rooftop to rooftop, hour to hour without a single break. Desmond wore his normal work outfit, a tight black shirt and shorts. After hours of running he eventually stopped on a random roof and laid there. He heard climbing and looked, Brennan was climbing up shirtless and in pajama pants. Desmond sat up and Brennan sat next to him.

" You don't deserve to be held back because of me, you know." Desmond blurted

" Wait what?"

" You heard me, you're smart and neat and kind. And I'm a douche and don't give a damn about anything. And don't forget sleep all day."

" You are basically my brother, you saved..."

" No, don't go back to there. I know I wasn't afraid but I was worried, worrying and being afraid are two different things to me. Plus my protective side came out." Desmond pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket

" And what is this?"

" Well Soul's place and Tsubaki's place"

" You going there?"

" No, you know what is chasing me all these years. I'm surprised I hid my siblings this long but people that I might care about? Hell no, it will be hard to kill that by myself, don't need others coming along with me."

" Oh yeah, he used to be your one and only older brother right?"

" Yeah, and last I need is for him to find me, again."


	2. The First Kishin

Chapter 2-The First Kishin

They went home for the rest of the night without saying a word. They can talk for only a few minutes and still get through to each other like a hour chat. They woke up the next morning with only one intention, signing up on a task. They didn't even talk when they met, as they walk, they met up with Soul and Maka. Desmond didn't say a word but Brennan chatted away with Maka on the upcoming test.

Dublin, Ireland

" Great, we are fighting in my hometown. Who didn't see that come? I'll tell you no one did." said Desmond

" Who are we waiting for?"

" A guy I met five years ago, that's when my first protection mode kicked in for me. I call him the Hand Cannon, why? Because balls of explosions burst out of his hands."

A burst shot in the distance and they knew it was business then. They jumped on the motorcycle and drove to the explosion. It was near the oldest church in Dublin. Why would a Kishin attack a religious home? Brennan thought to himself

A huge fat guy, over fifteen feet tall had a huge cigar in his mouth and black gloves with hollow holes in his palms. He wore a red shirt with black pants and a grenade belt around his chest. He turned around and shot three more shots near Desmond and Brennan's position.

" Brennan weapon mode now!" Desmond yelled

Brennan turned into his form of a scythe, a iron handle wrapped around in black Irish script cloth, the blade was jagged with black blood coming from the base and black veins attaching below it. On the other side of the blade was black base hair turned into solid steel with white tips.

" You're dead now Hand Cannon!" he yelled again

Desmond ran up the nearest building them immediately jumped at the Kishin. Desmond grabbed the lowest part of the handle and threw it directly at the monster's face, Brennan released his arms and turned them into blades. He stabbed him in between eyes and launched his hands into both eyes. It screamed in pain, he tried pulling him out but only a Meister can hold a Weapon.

Desmond jumped on the top handle and shoved the blade more into the skull of the monster. It lifted the hand and shot it at Desmond, upon impact, Desmond grabbed Brennan. The two hurled in the sky and bashed into the top window, landing on a seat.

" Shit!" yelled Desmond, he stood up and waited

" What's going on out there? All I saw was getting thrown at that guy." said Brennan inside the scythe

" Well, we got the first hit and then we got hit by a cannon strike to da face. And yes, "da"."

" How do we kill this guy?"

" We take out the hands, then stab him right in the heart, if that doesn't, we chop of the head."

Desmond attached Bennan to his black and climbed up the church tower. Desmond yelled at the Kishin, it looked and shot again. Desmond jumped and landed on it's hand, it aimed but didn't fire.

" That's right, you can't fire without blowing off your hand and you can't slap without firing!" yelled Desmond, " Let me kill you now or, you die a very slow death."

" Hahaha! You kill me? Ha! You make me laugh boy, you cannot kill a Kishin!"

Desmond jumped as the Kishin tried to slap him off. As one hand went over the other, he sliced both hands off. The Kishin didn't even notice his hands off, he didn't even feel any pain.

" You summon I kill, others summon I kill them too." said Desmond, remaining on its arm.

Desmond jumped of it's arm, desmond brought the scythe to his back and slammed it forward in its heart. Desmond let the blade slide down till its body split in two. Desmond walked away from it and Brennan turned back to normal. The Kishin exploded and Brennan looked back at it.

" Damn man, you see that?" asked Brennan, surprised more than ever, he hasn't seen any explosion this big other than on tv.

" The cool don't look at explosions, they walk away."

" I need that soul!"

" Yeah, now we walk back."

As they walk back, people ran away screaming in fear at what they just saw. While everyone ran with fear they walked back without it, they knew it was over. They stood at the center of the smoke to see what a soul actually looked like. As soon as the smoked cleared, they saw something that they would've never thought of seeing.

" Ah, what the hell is that?" asked Brennan

Desmond kneeled, " "That" looks like a baby black dragon, with grey wings? Yeah, it is. And there is the Kishin's soul."

Desmond grabbed the dragon without hesitation and to fast for Brennan to say a word. The Dragon didn't even try to kill him, just accepted it. Desmond put it on his shoulder and it stayed there. Brennan kept yelling the dangers about keeping a dragon and how it could kill them.

" That thing can kill us in a second with fire!" yelled Brennan

" I wonder if it likes pizza?"

" Pizza! Pizza! Seriously? We are keeping that as a pet, it is a dragon?"

" Yeah, no arguments."

They climbed on the bike and headed back to the academy. But first they stopped at their dorm. Desmond plopped it on the couch and looked at it, it fell asleep on impact.

" Well we have no idea what to feed a dragon, so pizza is the answer."

Desmond grabbed a few pieces from the counter and placed in on the coffee table for it. They walked out of the building and headed to the academy. There new friends were waiting for them near the door.

" So how was the mission... And the soul?" asked Soul

" Well first Brennan never ate the soul."

" Just shove it down your throat!"

Brennan looked afraid, he stared at the soul in his hands. He looked at Soul, he was showing his sharp teeth. Brennan ate the soul quickly and didn't show any reaction.

" It's not bad." he said

" It's better than any kind of noodles I ate."

" What about pizza?" asked Desmond

" Pizza-what?"

Desmond facepalmed himself, " Okay, I'll show you later, but we did find something cool anyways. We found a dragon, small but still a dragon."

" Dragon? Like the myth?"

" Yes. And how was your tasks?"

" Soul lost his chance to become a Death Scythe." Maka said in her saddest tone possible

" And Black Star destroyed our chance to get a hundred souls."

" Well, sorry I want to be the star of the show!" Black Star pointed in the sky, " I'm Black Star! And I am the show!" he kept screaming

Everyone left, even Brennan to study with Maka, only Desmond and Black Star remained. The two never really liked each other even though they chatted only a couple times in the two days.

" Well, I have nothing better to do, so I am going to follow you around for a bit." said Desmond

" Well Tsubaki, said I got to learn to be more stealthy to be an assassin. She said that I, I can't even do sneak up on her!" yelled Black Star, " So I am going to follow her!" he saw Desmond shrug, " You cannot come, your first scene took away my show, so you cannot come with me!"

Desmond shrugged again and walked away. Desmond started to walk around the city and saw Black Star walking a sand pathway. Desmond ran to him without a sweat without him noticing.

" So this is your brilliant way of sneaking up on Tsubaki?" asked Desmond

" Didn't I tell you to go away?" asked Black Star

" Eh."

Black Star continued to walk up while Desmond followed behind him. They stopped and Black Star started to climb up the wall, and Desmond followed. Near the top, Black Star kept on going about 'assassin rules' and Desmond just ignored him. They both looked and saw Tsubaki bathing.

Black Star started screaming and Desmond quickly ducked down. All Desmond saw after that was Black Star falling with a knife in his head and gushing out blood. Desmond looked back up, Tsubaki went back to doing her normal thing. Desmond was about to yell when he felt something push on his foot. Desmond's body flipped over the wall and landed face first in the water.

Desmond resurfaced to be face to face with Tsubaki, Desmond looked down to see their chests touching. Desmond looked around and grabbed a towel, he wrapped it around Tsubaki. He ripped off his jacket and shirt, he threw it on the stone, every muscle rippled in his chest and arm as he moved. As all this happened, Tsubaki stood there and blushed.

" Bring those back for me once you're done here?" asked Desmond, not even blushing at all.

Her face looked red as a tomato as she nodded 'yes'. Desmond gave her a smirk and walked out of there.

Brennan and Maka walked around the school just talking about random things. They made it to the task board and looked at everyone who took up jobs already. They walked to the top of the school and went on the balcony. They walked to the edge and rested on the stone rail.

" So, you and Soul." blurted Brennan

" What about us?" asked Maka

" Are you like, together or going to be or..."

" No." interrupted Maka, " I don't know what you heard but we will remain friends and friends only."

Brennan hit his chest, " Friendzoned!"

Maka hit him with a book and yelled 'Maka Chop", he fell to the ground. Maka laughed and help Brennan up, he looked past Maka and saw something. Brennan got close and Maka froze, he saw Desmond and Black Star climbing a wall. Desmond grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

" You, yes you! What is that they are climbing?" asked Brennan

" Those pervs! Tsubaki said that she will be there! We must go!" she screamed

They ran out the building and to the area, by the time they got there they saw Black Star on the ground. Brennan ripped the star out of his head and looked up. He saw Desmond still up there. He climbed under him and started to push his foot up, Desmond fell over the stone wall, just my luck, thought Brennan. He jumped down and looked at him, she 'Maka Chopped' him right away.


	3. A Dead Soul?

Chapter 3-A Dead Soul?

Desmond sat on the couch eating a sandwhich with the dragon on his lap. Brennan refused to sit by the creature and ate his eggs in peace. As they were about to leave, Desmond place the dragon in his hood.

" No! You are not doing this." screamed Brennan

" What? The school has nothing against pets." Desmond put one earbud in his ear and was about to place the other in the dragon's ear

" No! And music? You're acting like it's our pet now!"

" I wonder if he likes rock?"

Desmond placed the earbud in the dragon's ear and walked out the door. Brennan kept arguing to him as he closed and locked the door. As they walked to school, it was like nobody saw the dragon. They got in homeroom and sat by Black Star and Tsubaki. Tsubaki kept looking around at the dragon while they rocked to the rock music that was playing.

Tsubaki repeatedly tapped on Desmond's shoulder til he did something. Desmond removed the earbud and opened one eye.

" Yes, little lady?" he asked

" Is that the dragon?" she asked

" Yes! You agree that it will kill us in our sleep don't you?" shout Brennan, everyone heard and looked at them

The dragon was on the table desk, head bumping to the music as if he didn't hear or see anybody. Some people awed at the sight of him and some hid under the desk while others didn't care. Desmond then liked for the people who didn't look back at them.

" I slept with him last night and three nights before that without a single mark." said Desmond, putting in the second bud into the dragon

" What's its name?" asked Tsubaki

" None yet."

" Name it Black Star Jr. the most showboating name of all!" screamed Black Star, even louder than Brennan

" Yeah, Star, its name is Star. Because he took more attention to the girls than you for weeks."

" Here! These are yours from yesterday." she said, holding out a perfect handmade sac

" Is this hand made?" Desmond asked, grabbing the bag

" Yeah, made it last night, no big deal."

" You're a great girl."

They left after that, Desmond might of actually paid attention today until he found out it was a sub. Soul kept screaming at the nicely dressed, red haired guy. Star (The Dragon) didn't even move nor did Mr. Death Scythe (The Sub). He told that Lord Death wanted to see them.

Later that night

Desmond and Brennan and Star walked out of the academy without seeing any other of their new friends. They shrugged it off and continued home, they rested on the couch and nothing else. Desmond falled asleep and Brennan went to him bed and slept, he didn't even try to wake up Desmond.

Desmond felt a tickle on his throat and woke up, he saw face to face with a man in a enlarged human skull. Desmond clenched his fist and turned his fist into a grey and black blade. He swung his arm into the man's fist and immediately killed the guy. Blood spurted out of the neck and onto his arm. Desmond fell to the ground and looked at his hands, covered in blood.

" Bre-Brennan!" yelled Desmond, " Brennan, Brennan, Brennan!"

Brennan ran out of the room in his normal clothes from early, his arm was in scythe form. He saw Desmond on the floor with the dragon by his legs and a dead body on the other side. He ran by Desmond, his arms was covered in blood, the man's blood.

" Desmond what the hell happened!" yelled Brennan

" I woke up to see that holding something on my neck and I killed him!" he yelled back

Brennan walked at the body and looked at it, it had one long silver finer. Brennan ran his finger on the other finger, blood dripped off. He stepped back and took out his phone, he took a picture and put it back. The body dissolved soon after and what was left was a Kishin soul.

" Kishin! Out of everything possible, it was a Kishin Assassin?" asked Desmond

" Yeah, and I ain't eating that, we are seeing Death tomorrow, no matter what."

Brennan went back to bed and Desmond sat there, not moving, he couldn't bare to move. After hour of just sitting there, he and Star falled asleep. Brennan woke him up with food ready to go, but he still wouldn't move. Brennan pulled him up and limbed him to school. They sat at homeroom, barely before the bell rang. The teacher stumbled in and Desmond payed no attention. Brennan turned his arm to scythe form.

" Yea, ripping appart frogs." growled Brennan

Few days later

Brennan was getting worried about Desmond, for days he looked at the blood stains on his hands. Brennan worried about Desmond so much, he almost didn't hear that they are dissecting a almost extinct animal. Brennan didn't even notice that Soul and Star was gone. Then later Tsubaki, Maka and Mr. Stein was gone.

Desmond's hands started to glow red and a intense pain shot up. Desmond rolled off one desk to the one below him until he hit the floor. Brennan stood there in shock at what he is seeing. Desmond's viens glowed red out of his body and even his eyes glowed red. He squirmed around and then just stopped and everything stopped glowing.

Brennan grabbed Desmond and lifted him over his shoulder and ran out of the room. They ran through the hallways and ran to the infirmary. Brennan plopped Desmond on the Bed and looked for a nurse.

" My friend here needs help." said Brennan

Brennan looked back and saw Desmond started to glow red again. The nurse shoved him out and slammed the door. Brennan pounded at the door but nothing happened. He gave up shortly after trying to open the door but alas it was lock. Brennan kicked the door and walked outside, he saw everyone in a row and Death was looking at him and them. Everyone turned around and walked back as Death left.

" Ah Brennan? What are you doing here?" asked Soul, " You were so focused on Desmond for who knows how long."

" Well Desmond might be dead."

" Desmond!" yelled Tsubaki

" Tsubaki, it's sounding like you like Desmond." said Brennan, she started blushing, " Who's the chick carrying the guy?"

" That's Death the Kid and those are his weapons." said Maka

" Simple."

" So what the hell happened to Desmond?" asked Soul

" His hands and his body glowed and I took him to the doc here."

" Lets go see him." said Tsubaki, still blushing

They walked to the infirmary and opened the door. Brennan was shocked as he saw the door open. He wouldn't think that doctor would actually open the door this soon, especially from him. Desmond was bandaged from head to toe and the doctor was at her desk. Tsubaki was the first one there by his bedside, even before Brennan somehow.

" Tsubaki? Running this fast to me would make me think you like me or something." laughed Desmond, " That reminds me, I signed us up for another killing."

" What!" yelled Brennan, " You are hurt and stuff, you can't fight."

" Please, few pills and I'll be fine." said Desmond

Desmond got up and walked out of the room before anyone even said a word. Desmond walked all the way home before anyone caught him. Brennan ran after him, since he would be the only one able to get out of school. He kicked open the door to see Desmond over the sink. Desmond looked at Brennan and smiled, his hair was short with a long scar on the side of his head.

" Short hair and a scar?" asked Brennan, surprised at the new look

" Yeah, the long hair covered the scar, and that is another unimportant story from my past." said Desmond, " I'll head in the shower then we hit for Germany!"

Brennan plopped on the couch and felt like he ran a mile. about twenty minutes later came out in a new look. A black trench coat and matching pants.

" Okay, you get a weird thing happen to you and you change everything?" asked Brennan, stretching

" No, if my brother is behind this, this will show him that I remember what I wore when left. This coat kept 5 kids warm each night, and I used to have short hair back in the day." barked Desmond, " This task was from Death himself, I told him about earlier and he gave me this job"

Desmond walked out of the dorm and slammed the door behind him.


	4. Brother Reunion

**A/N- This is a continuing Series of the Soul Eater Anime, remember I am not the greatest speller **

chapter 1-Welcome To The DWMA!

Death City, DWMA Grounds

Desmond Brenouf and Brennan Demark started walking the steps of their new school, the DWMA is for Death Weapon Meister Academy. In this school, it's split into two groups, Weapons and Meisters. Desmond was the Meister, a kid with white spiky hair and black eyes, he is literally scared of nothing and doesn't care about anything. Brennan is the Weapon, a kid with slick black hair and white eyes, he his cool but is scared of everything.

" Are we actually going to do it today?" asked Brennan, unsure of himself, " I mean, we only showed up at sign ups. Its been three weeks."

" Yeah, you could've went, let me sleep all day." said Desmond in a moto toned voice

They entered in the school and went into their homeroom, the teacher was already talking and everyone was already bored... But a few people, those few people that actually love school and are smart. Desmond grabbed Brennan and pulled him back. Desmond stepped back and kicked opened the door and waved his hands in the air.

" Hello fellow bored classmates! It is something o'clock and I want to sleep right now!" he pointed at the teacher and smiled, " So mister freaky teach who do me and my Weapon sit by?"

" The name's Mr. Stein to you... And you are Desmond and Brennan aren't you?" he asked

Desmond nodded and Brennan rested at the door, afraid to get in on this but still looked cool doing it. Stein pointed at a girl with black hair next to a kid going crazy with wild blue hair.

" Who you think you are Kid! Stealing my..." as the kid said that Desmond pulled off his shoe and threw it at him.

Desmond started to walk up the steps and Brennan ran to him. They reached their seat and didn't even say a word. He looked at the girl with a unamused stare, eventually she jumped and grabbed his shoe. Desmond rested his feet on the desk and put the shoe on while Brennan opened his book.

" Wake me up when I need to do something or when class is over." said Desmond, lifting his white hood over his head

Brennan nodded and continued to study and Mr. Stein continued to lecture. The blue hair kid kept going on about stealing his mojo and other things. He almost punched Desmond but Brennan grabbed his hand, inches from the face.

" You little brat! If you wake him up in his state, he'll kill you and me!" whispered Brennan

He slowly turned to the kid and he instantly froze, Brennan's iris color slowly turned white to red. Brennan released his viper grip and returned back to his studying. The bell rang and Brennan slammed his book shut and whacked Desmond in the face with the book. Desmond jumped forward and screamed.

" I am up!" screamed Desmond

Desmond looked at her, she was afraid, almost like she was about to cry. Desmond grabbed her and hugged her, not even smiling. As soon as she stopped whimpering he released like nothing happened. He stepped on the desk and jumped off to the ground and walked out the door. She wasn't afraid but confused now, Brennan smirked.

" Leave it up to Desmond to make people happy." he smirked

" Wha-what just happened?" she asked

" Desmond may seem like a cold hearted person, but he knows how to make people feel good. He was the oldest of five, his parents never cared about him or any other of their kids. So he was the only one to protect them and to take care of them, so he knows how to make people happy and not scared anymore."

" So why does he act like he's cool and not afraid of anything and not like a protective sweetheart?" she asked

" I asked that myself once, I researched it and each body is born with one nerve that gives us fear. Without that you won't be afraid, that is one thing that makes him not afraid of anything. But not giving a damn about anything, is just his personality and he does have that once every few years sarcastic laugh. So don't be waiting for another one of those shows again."

They all walked out and Desmond grabbed Brennan's arm. Stopping him, the girl, the wild guy and some others. Desmond pulled down his hood and ran his fingers through his hair.

" Ah, so, let's get to know each other, shall we?" he asked depressed as usual, " I'll start... I'm Desmond a Meister and that's Brennan MY Weapon. And you?"

" I'm Black Star!" he yelled

" And I'm Tsubaki."

" Are you okay?" asked Desmond, " You seem like my youngest sister. Afraid and quiet, rather play someone else's game than her's. She would even make me eat before she would take a little bit."

Someone started awning at what Desmond said, she started running and hugged the kid. Desmond opened his eyes in shock, not even moving a nerve. He grabbed the girl's shirt and moved her back. He looked into her eyes, she has ash blonde hair and green eyes.

" So you are another one of those goody goody smart girls with no boobs, am I right?"

" RAHHH!" she started to scream

She pulled out a book and swung at him, but Desmond grabbed her arm. She shoved her away and looked at the red eyed guy.

" That was cool, I'm Soul, Maka's Weapon." he said

" So Tsubaki going to show us around or do I need the wanna be punk or as he wants to be, "Cool Guy"?" asked Desmond

She blushed, Black Star growled at the sound of his voice. Desmond gave a dark laugh and looked at him with a bored look or a normal look for him.

" It's not that I like her, not now at least... You will be talking about yourself, Soul doesn't give a crap and Maka will go all smart on us." he looked at Tsubaki, " And you will give us it straight, no boring stuff that we don't care about."

He nodded and she ran to him, they walked away. She showed him everything about and around the school. Leaving out anything unimportant that really nobody needs to know. At the end of the tour they reached the highlight of the tour, the mission board.

" So, what the hell is this?" asked Desmond

" It's like a mission board, we can take assignments to kill Kishin, literally called "Demon Gods"." she said

" I guess Brennan and I have to kill some of these things and gather some souls." said Desmond

" Listen, Soul and Maka are throwing a little party, mostly just to hang out but do you want to come?" she asked

" Why didn't Soul or Make ask me?" she started to hesitate, " Listen, I can't anyway. You might not see it but I'm 8x stronger than Star, and he looks strongs. To keep me in tip top shape. I must work out each day, except weekends, those are my "get fat" days."

Later that night

Desmond ran rooftop to rooftop, hour to hour without a single break. Desmond wore his normal work outfit, a tight black shirt and shorts. After hours of running he eventually stopped on a random roof and laid there. He heard climbing and looked, Brennan was climbing up shirtless and in pajama pants. Desmond sat up and Brennan sat next to him.

" You don't deserve to be held back because of me, you know." Desmond blurted

" Wait what?"

" You heard me, you're smart and neat and kind. And I'm a douche and don't give a damn about anything. And don't forget sleep all day."

" You are basically my brother, you saved..."

" No, don't go back to there. I know I wasn't afraid but I was worried, worrying and being afraid are two different things to me. Plus my protective side came out." Desmond pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket

" And what is this?"

" Well Soul's place and Tsubaki's place"

" You going there?"

" No, you know what is chasing me all these years. I'm surprised I hid my siblings this long but people that I might care about? Hell no, it will be hard to kill that by myself, don't need others coming along with me."

" Oh yeah, he used to be your one and only older brother right?"

" Yeah, and last I need is for him to find me, again."


	5. The Night Off

Chapter 5-The Night Off

Brennan took the bike out and drove to Tsubaki's, it was far away from them but he didn't care. He parked the bike in front of the door and Desmond got a great view of the house, "Japanese" he thought. He knocked on the door and Black Star opened it in seconds.

" Good you're here!" shouted Black Star, " I am going to call Tsubaki and don't forget to tell her how pretty she is." Black Star shivering at the end

" O..."

" Tsubaki! He's here just like I told you!"

There was a faint noise and Tsubaki showed up in a silky purple dress. There was an awkward moment of silence, then Desmond noticed Black Star's face. Desmond choked and started to loosen his collar.

" Umm, you look quite beautiful, Tsubaki." choked Desmond, she smiled, " Lets go."

He started walking back to his bike and Tsubaki chased after him. Tsubaki didn't even lay a finger on the bike as Desmond reved it on. She screamed a little bit as it started on.

" Come on, Tsubaki." said Desmond, he got and lifted Tsubaki onto the bike, he got back on, " What never been on a motorcycle?"

" Yeah!" she said in a high whimper

" Well hang on tight."

Desmond took her to one of the most expensive restaurants in Death City. They left and started to take the outskirts of town. Tsubaki held on tight as he drove faster and faster home.

" Desmond?" she asked

" Talk." he said

" Can we stop on a hill and watch the sun fall?"

" You mean like a Sunset. Sure"

Desmond rode onto the cliff near Tsubaki and Black Star's place. She was happy to get off the bike and onto the soft grass. He joined her right after turning off the bike, he laid next to Tsubaki with his hands on his head. Eventually she rested her head on his chest and he looked at her with wide eyes.

" Eh?" stuttered Desmond

" Oh, sorry." she started to get off but Desmond snatched her and placed her back

" I'm here and doing all of this just for you... And because of Black Star." he muttered

" What!" she yelled

" Calm down, he said that this will get you focused and that someone was show of your life this past few weeks."

He got up and walked to the edge, eventually of standing there, Tsubaki showed up. He put his arm around her shoulders. She moved the arm to her waist and leaned on him. The sun went all the way down and the moon rose up.

" Lets get home before I get punched." said Desmond, breaking away

She grabbed his hand and brought him close, she kissed him. She quickly ran to the bike and waited. Desmond unbuttoned his top buttons and walked to the bike, they weren't far away from the house. They reached it in minutes, Desmond waited on the bike as Tsubaki left. She was about to enter when she looked back, he nodded and sped out.

Brennan waited inside the house with Star as Desmond had his fun night out gambling. Brennan didn't like the dragon but he would talk to it, thinking of having a two side conversation instead of one. Brennan heard a knocking sound and got up.

" Why are we so popular today!" complained Brennan

He opened the door to see Maka in her trench coat and short skirt. He leaned on the door and smiled.

" So what up?" he asked

" So do you like me or something?" she asked

He grew the weirdest look on his face and fell to the ground. He instantly regrouped himself and kicked back up. It got awkward as the two just stood there, Maka in her 'want to know' face and Brennan in the 'oh crap' face. She pulled a book out and Brennan automatically put his arm over his head.

" No 'Maka Chop me', please?"

" So you going to tell me or not?"

" Why are you interested? I thought like Soul and utterly friendzoned." pounding his chest in sorrow

" Shut up! I should 'Maka Chop' you right now."

He closed the door and rest on the railing, back to the city and Maka did the same.

" So what if I might."

she turned to him and looked him in the eyes, " I want someone not like my father, someone who says one person is right with me but cheats over and over again." she screamed

He put his hand over her mouth, " Maka, chill out for a while, you don't even know if I like you."

" No games, come out and tell me."

" Okay I do, happy? You're everything I could hope for, smart, kind, beautiful."

" Well Soul, says I have tiny breast which will infect getting a boyfriend."

" Big ones are good for somethings..." she pushed him over the ledge but caught himself, " But I don't care for that." he got his footing and looked at her, " What about your father, he will get angry about this."

" This? This hasn't begun yet and this would and will be a secret."

" Fine."

She quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran out. Brennan wanted to ask her something but she ran to fast for him to stop her. He jumped over the railing and went inside, he dived in his bed and went under the covers. The dragon came in and sat on the edge of the bed.

" No, you sleep on Desmond's bed, every night. Not one night here but every night there." he said, the dragon got to his face, " I have to tell you, I might be dating Maka."

" Well good for you!" yelled Desmond from outside the door

" What? How long were you there for?" he screamed

" Right when the dragon got up on the bed, I know that you confess everything to him. And I saw you two talking when I pulled the bike in." he opened the door and the dragon ran out, " Get some Zs, you can go get lovey dovey, kissy-wissy all day tomorrow."

He laughed as he walked to his room, Brennan put his head under the pillow and slept like that all night. Desmond ripped everything off, just leaving his boxers to sleep in, the dragon slept right next to Desmond as usual. Desmond's phone went off early morning, a american ringtone went off. The number wasn't in his contacts.

" Who is this?" he said, sleepily

" It's Black Star, we need to talk."

" It's five in the goddamn morning!"

" Yeah, Tsubaki told me about last night everything. We need to talk, meet me at the basketball court right now."

Desmond didn't even want to change, he put on pants and the white under shirt from last night. He got the bike and left.

Brennan got to sleep a few more hours without anyone to wake him up. Until his phone went off at 7, it was the alarm and a text message. He opened it and read.

Hey, It's me Maka, my father was acting like a perv again by watching me all night. He wants to see you during class. If you don't see him, he will never let us speak again, even moving us from classes. And pretty sure he will start following me even more. -Maka

Desmond got there and saw Black Star on a bench. He walked to him and sat next to him. There was a moment of silence until Black Star stood and turned to Desmond.

" Why did you kiss Tsubaki? I said take her out not fall in love with her!" screamed Black Star

" She kissed me dumb ass."

" Wha?" he stood and went face to face with Black Star, " If you were listening or watching you would see her pull me. Or she would say 'I kissed him' I!"

" There is only one thing that can be done." he said, putting his hand under his chin, " You must date her!"

" Totally not going to happen."

" You must, now she is totally in love with you!"

Desmond looked around and saw a basket ball under the bench. He grabbed it and dribbled it to the three point line.

" If I make this, I don't date her, if I miss I do date her."

" Deal."

Little did Black Star know, Desmond was a all star basketball player. As soon as he shot, Black Star knew it. He used his lightning fast moves and jumped in front of the ball. He slapped the ball from the rim and landed smiling.

" You will now ask my little Tsubaki out!"

" I never dated a girl idiot!"

" huh?"

" I had five mouths to feed and I never hand enough money to spend on girls or anything. So I spent all my time on them, I don't know how to do these things."

He grabbed the ball and shot full court, the ball swished a nothing but net basket.

" That is All-Star."

He went on his bike and headed back home. He changed and went to school with Brennan. Brennan was waiting for him on the couch, a not ever enthused look was on. They went to homeroom with their heads planted on the desk.

Stein rolled in, again falling and continuing the lecture. Spirit walked shortly after class started.

" Brennan, I need to talk to you, please." he said, in the middle of the room

Brennan limbed to the door, almost acting like he was dead. He waited for Brennan and walked out with him. Spirit quietly closed the door and gave Brennan the 'death glare'.

" Oh my god, how is my poor old Maka?" he cried, hugging Brennan's legs

" Eh what? I thought you were going to kill me or something."

" I love my Maka, she is everything to me. I only give my permission to date her on one condition."

" I have to chop off a finger?"

" You can never make her mad or sad! Like no cheating on her or breaking her poor heart." he opened the door, " You may go in."

Brennan walked to his normal spot and hid a little in his desk. Once again Spirit walked in.

" Not there anymore, you sit by Maka for now on." he said, smiling

" I thought weapon and meisters have to sit by each other."

" I am a Death Scythe, do as I say."

" Stein!"

Stein was paying attention, he was spinning on his chair. Brennan grabbed his stuff and went by Maka. She blushed as he sat next to her and once again his head was on the desk.

After Class

Everyone left, even Desmond followed Black Star and Tsubaki. Maka and Brennan was the last ones in the room.

" So what did papa want from you." asked Maka

" Said he gives his permission to date you." said Brennan as he walked away

Maka hugged Brennan from behind. Brennan stood there for a second, then started walking again. He dragged her on his back and saw Soul waiting. He was leaning on the wall acting all cool like he thought he was. He had his normal grin on his face.

Later that day

Desmond and Black Star went to the library. Black Star had to go there for punishment and Desmond was there for research. Kid was also there.

" Hey Kid." said Desmond, sitting at a table

" Can't talk to you, not symmetrical." he said, walking to Star

Desmond focused on his book while the two talked. He saw Stein walk in and then continued studying. He got so focused that he didn't see the two leave and then Tsubaki walk in. She looked over Desmond's shoulder.

" Who is watching me?" he asked

" Just me." she said, still looking

He closed the book and looked at Tsubaki. She turned around and started putting books away. She was doing Black Star's punishment for fun. Desmond looked at Stein, sitting all the way on the other side. He started taking deep breaths.

" Are you okay?" asked Tsubaki, now grabbing his shoulders

He got on one knee and grabbed her hand, " Tsubaki, will you go out with me?" she stood there confused, Desmond got off his knee laughing, " Sorry, when my sisters would ask this kind of thing that's what I do."

" What were you going to do?"

Desmond got close, grabbing her waist and lifting the bottom of her chin. He knew that if someone really did like you that way, they wouldn't do anything. He rested his forehead on hers.

" Taubaki, will you go out with me?"

She nodded yes, he let go and walked out of the room and then the school.

" I hate you so much Black Star! Next time I see you I will punch you in the face as hard as I can!" he yelled

**A/N-Desmond has Tsubaki(My favorite on hottest girl in the show) and Brennan got Maka**


	6. The Fight Of Siblings

Chapter 6-Fight of siblings

Not much happened to the two. Soul got out of bed and Black Star and Tsubaki got a new mode, Enchanted Sword mode. Black Star still hasn't been able to control it yet without fainting or falling. But the four has been called to the Death Room.

Death was by his mirror and the four were looking at him.

" Hey guys, what is up?" asked Death

" You asked us here." said Desmond

" Indeed, I called you here. We discovered your brother Desmond."

" I'll kill him! Tell me where and he is dead."

" Whoa, whoa, take a chill pill. We are afraid he might be a Kishin."

" So I killed a few in the past

" Not at his level, he is strongest thing all you have ever fought. Even your brother Tsubaki."

" Black Star can face and beat anybody! Hahaha!" laughed Black Star

" No, you four are going to face him and try to kill him. It will be hard but it can be done. See you later guys!"

The four left and went to the area where he might be. A mysterious huge crater randomly showed up with a huge purple tree in the middle. Desmond knew this tree.

" Brennan, scythe form." said Desmond, he did and he clenched the handle hard

" You too Tsubaki, Ninja Sword." said Black Star

Just like in his mind, he was sitting with a trench coat. His large sword was resting on his arm. Desmond ran to him with no looking back. He lifted Brennan and stuck down. The man dodged it and punched him in the gut.

" Force Punch!" he yelled

Desmond coughed up blood and went flying back. Black Star ran forward and started swinging, he dodged every moved. He punched again and yelled Force Punch. He stood up, lifting the sword over his shoulder.

" You have no chance against me kid." he yelled

" Come on Alex, you have gotten weak on me." said Desmond climbing up

Desmond charged at him, he swung and Alex grabbed the blade. Desmond elbowed him and yelled, "Bone-Breaker". His back went up but didn't go flying. He turned his head with a devil smile. He started laughing like a lunatic, his eyes looked like they were going to pop out.

" You broke a rib or something."

He brought down his sword and cut the opposite side of his head scar. It bleed instantly, Desmond jumped back holding the wound. That bought Black Star time to repeatedly stab him in the back. He grabbed Black Star's head and bashed it in the tree.

" Soul Residence!" yelled Desmond, " Witch Hunter!"

" Enchanted Sword mode!" yelled Black Star

The two did their transformations and ran towards him. He block off most shots but still got hit with minor shots to him. Desmond backflipped away and started twirling the blades around. The blades dug in the ground, sending enchanted blades at him.

He dodged them, when he jumped Desmond had the shot. He jumped at him and swung, the blade dug in the face. Black blood came out, Alex yelled, "Black Spikes". The blood turned into solid spikes and stabbed into Desmond.

Desmond went flying and crashed into the ground. He saw Black Star out cold and Tsubaki trying to wake him up. Alex landed and walked to them. Desmond dropped Brennan ran to him.

" Don't touch her you son of a bitch!" he yelled

Alex looked to see a fist in his face. Desmond yelled, "Bone Crusher" and waled at him. Crushing Alex's face and gut. Alex grabbed his sword and stabbed Desmond in the gut. He landed on Tsubaki, covering her.

" Kill me instead of them. You want my soul, not there's."

He stood up, " You got guts brother. You won this battle but not the war."

He walked away and Desmond fainted. Blood coming out everywhere, landing on Tsubaki and the ground. Brennan came running to him and lifting him over his shoulder. Black Star's eyes opened and he got up.

" We have to get him a doctor." said Brennan

" We won? We won!" screamed Black Star

" Tsubaki... Okay?" asked Desmond in a dead voice, coughing up blood

" I'm okay." she said, crying

They ran to the school and dropped Desmond off at the infirmary. Tsubaki and Blackstar left but Brennan didn't leave the room. He slept there the first night. Desmond was out for days, not moving.

Brennan didn't see Maka much, he was forced out at nights. Brennan had a hard few days at school, he didn't do work or pay attention. Brennan didn't even eat much. He did take the most care with Star.

Brennan entered the room with Star, Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka and Soul. Brennan place Star on Desmond's bed. He didn't move, Star twirled in circles and wanted to play with him. Star kept nudging Desmond's ching to wake him up.

" Now don't act like Maka and go blame yourself." Brennan joked

Maka playfully punched Brennan. Black Star pulled out a marker and Brennan automatically knocked it out of his hands. Black Star looked at Brennan, his face was pissed off and knew not to try again.

" I remember being in that bed." said Soul, grabbing his scar

Desmond mumbled and they all looked at him. He started clenching his hands and moving bit by bit. He opened his eyes and looked around. He grabbed the side of the bed and got up. Desmond looked at himself and saw he was only wearing shorts and bandaged everywhere. He looked at everyone and saw their mouths wide open.

" You look like you saw a ghost or something." he said, he looked out the window and saw it was bright. Well Brennan, we got school so lets us go."

" What the hell man!" he yelled

" What?"

" You're out for days and then you wake up not caring? I get you're big and strong but think about us."

" How should I wake up? Say your names and start crying." he yelled, " No, this is who I am, show weakness and you die!"

" Even I know that that isn't cool." said Soul

" Shut up Soul! I've been getting hurt and almost dead since I got here! I'm used to this crap, I know how to act and 'cool'? I don't care!"

Everyone went silent, Desmond went out and slammed the door. Tsubaki started to tear up and walk out. Black Star followed her with his hands behind his head and whistling a tune. Brennan punched the wall and grabbed Star, he petted the dragon and looked at Maka.

" Mind if I stay with you tonight?" asked Brennan to Maka

" Yeah." she said, he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

" Tiny-tits got a boyfriend." cheered Soul

Maka took out her book and smacked it on his head. All three of them walked out. Brennan and Maka walked home, holding hand and hand. It was a peaceful night, stars was out and the moon didn't have blood in its mouth. Everyone seemed to like the night sky that night. Brennan spotted a 12 year old with white hair. No kid had white hair other than Soul and Brennan.

" Kid who are you?" He asked

" I'm looking for Desmond Brenouf. Wait your Brennan! It's me, Dez." said the kid

" He might be at home, the dorm block number 302. Or find me at Maka's house."

" Okay." and the kid walked away

" Who was that?" asked Maka

" One of Desmond's brothers." said Brennan with worries in his eyes

They went in Maka's dorm, Soul was there in the kitchen. Out came a woman with purple hair and cat ears in very little clothing with big breast. She jumped around the house only wearing underwear.

" A new friend!" she said, she ran to Brennan and wiggled him around,

Maka hit Brennan with her book. The cat person ran back where she was. He slowly stood up, continuously rubbing his head.

" What the?" Brennan confused to holy hell

" Don't ask." she said

It was pitch black and Desmond was sitting on another rooftop. He didn't go home, he wore the same as he left. He heard clattering on roofs and looked back. Black Star and Tsubaki were jumping roof to roof. Tsubaki noticed him and ran to him, Black Star kept on going.

She land on the roof and walked to Desmond. He acted like he didn't see by looking forward. She stood behind him while he just sat there. She started to get bored with waiting and went in front of him. He still looked like he didn't care

" Why are you so cruel?" she asked, with pout in her voice

" I came here to learn how to protect my family, not be killed."

" Is that all you worry about? Your brothers and sisters?"

" Yeah, they are in a church with some father guy. And I'm afraid that my brother knows where they are. Last I need is one of running away and confessing where they are." he stood up and looked at Tsubaki, " They are all I care about!"

" What about me?" she screamed, crying

" Listen, I don't know how to tell you but..."

" But Black Star told you, I know, I was watching you that morning."

She ran to him and pushed him aside. Desmond lost his feet and tumbled off. She was too far away to notice that he fell.

" This is how I see you?" a random voice asked


	7. Apologize

Chapter 7- Apologize

" Who are you?" asked Desmond, not moving

" It's me Dez, your younger brother."

" De-Dez? What the hell are you doing here? You should be a the church."

" I came to see you, the whole gang wanted to. But they knew it was to dangerous. You got beat up pretty badly didn't you?"

" Protection isn't easy around here, and I might be coming home."

" What? No!" he yelled, " We think this is cool! Plus, we got enough donations to get our own mini house."

" So why can't I come home then?"

" He said that if you come back, we have to start paying and he won't help us."

" Playing Hardball is he? Well, I guess I'll stay here and do stuff. How are you getting back?"

" A minor priest flew me here, we are staying at a inn. When dawn hits, we leave unnoticed."

" Good, now go. This place isn't very safe at night."

" Alright, how are you getting up though?"

" I will think, just go."

Dez ran to the inn and Desmond thought of a way to get up. After awhile he finally got up after sever pain. He limped home and slept by himself with nobody else in the house. He stayed awake most of the time, thinking about the weeks and months.

Brennan slept on Maka's couch. He dreamed of the battle of Desmond's brother, he was losing and Desmond was nowhere to be seen. He jumped awake, breathing hard and sweating. He saw Maka by his feet, looking at her with her large olive-green eyes.

" Maka why are you awake?" he asked, falling back on the couch

" Just had to finish homework for Stein." she lied

" We had no homework." he started to wave his hand, " Come lay with me for a minuted."

She covered under the blanket and felt the warm arms of Brennan. Brennan almost immediately fell asleep and Maka did too.

Desmond woke up, he noticed Star wasn't on him, nor was he there last night. He looked at his phone, no lifted his hood over his head and walked to school. He met up with Maka and Brennan, they were holding hand and hand.

" Brennan!" said Desmond, running to him

" What do you want?" he barked

" I'm sorry, I only thought about myself lately. I'll start working on thinking about others."

" Well, should we tell him Maka?" Brennan asked

" Yeah, go ahead." she said

" They are throwing a party for Black Star, Tsubaki and Soul. Since you seem honest, why don't you come?"

" Yeah, it will get me a chance to apologize."

Later that day, Maka and Soul's place

Everyone was at Maka and Soul's place for the party. Even Kid, Liz and Patti went. Desmond sat away from the group, feeling ashamed for what he done. During eating, everyone ate in the living room while he sat alone on the kitchen.

Desmond heard footsteps and looked up, Tsubaki walked to him. She walked to him and slapped him across his face. He stood up and looked at her, he knew he deserved that slap and didn't do anything about it. She was angry, her face showed it and Desmond's face looked liked a kicked puppy.

" Tsubaki, I'm sorry. For everything, leaving you hurt and not telling the truth." he grabbed Star from his hood, " See, even Star is sad." he grabbed her hand, " I promised to a friend that I would keep you happy. And that is what I will do."

After a long, silent pause she smiled and hugged him. After putting down Star and looking over her shoulder. She realized that everyone was looking at them.

" That one thing that I forgot about." he smirked, " Why don't you look away from this and eat?"

The group laughed and continued to look. He grabbed Star and walked to where Tsubaki was sitting. He places his arm around her shoulders and held her hand. He actually made an honest smile. Brennan smiled and nodded at him, Brennan was the most pleased out of everyone for how he is now acting.

" It wasn't tasty but it sure was filling!" yelled Black Star, patting his belly

" I got an idea, why don't you do the cooking?" remarked Maka

" Please, it was good." said Brennan, kissing he forehead

" Don't listen to him Maka it was delicious." said Tsubaki

" Yummy yummy." cheered Patti

Kid looked at Desmond and flipped over the couch. Soul looked at him, Kid jumped back up and pointed at Desmond.

" You are symmetrical!" and fainted

" Not now." he smirk, Desmond ripped off his jacket, showing his bandage, " See, one side of the bandage goes over my shoulder and one doesn't."

Kid started to bleed through his nose and Desmond put his hoodie back on. Returning to his position with Tsubaki. Kid got back up up right as the cat ran in.

" Who wants to take a bath with me? The waters warm." She cheered, the towel falling

" Well, I am single I think." said Desmond, slowly standing up

" Haha, yeah you are." said Tsubaki, pulling him tight

Desmond stepped outside and Brennan went to the bathroom. After standing outside for a while, he saw Maka run out. He went inside and saw Brennan next to him.

" What the matter with Maka?" asked Desmond

" No idea." said Soul

" Well, it's late I'm going home, " Coming Brennan?"

" Yeah." sighed Brennan

Desmond opened his armed and waved his fingers in. Tsubaki ran to him and hugged him. He let go and started to walk away. Tsubaki didn't let go, he lifted her up over his shoulder. He placed her on the couch and walked away. The two and Star walked home.

San Francisco Bridge

" Brennan, did I ever tell you that I hated the cold." said Desmond, jumping everywhere

" Please, it's only like 30 degrees or something." laughed Brennan, " Well look, we have our little guest."

" Scythe form, Brennan."

Brennan turned into his scythe, Desmond lifted him over his shoulder and waited. The figure stepped closer and revealed itself. He was tall and in a trench coat. His hair was blonde and in a mohawk.

" Hey, punk rock was last year bro." yelled Desmond

" Mohawk mohawk earth bend!" he yelled

A lane turned into spikes, going straight at them. Desmond swung, breaking the spike. Desmond ran to the rocker and jumped.

" Mohawk mohawk spike drill!"

A large spike came from the ground, spinning at the pair. Desmond slid down the spike, closer at the man.

" Drop the bass!"

Spikes extended from the main one, into Desmond. He fell, he let go of Brennan. He stayed in his form, waiting for the man to get closer. He heard a crunch and returned human. Stabbing his scythe arm into the guy.

He laughed as Brennan drove into his guy. Desmond kicked up, tripping the guy and driving his fist into the man's face. The two were too busy to realize that black blood ran down the scythe. The blood got by his mouth before Brennan realized.

Brennan dug out and ran in circles. Swiping the blood away, some of the blood got down his throat and most hit the ground. Desmond yelled his name and quickly changed back to scythe form. Desmond turned and had the blade at the man's throat.

" Say goodbye creep." Growled Desmond

" There are four." was all that was said before he was decapitated

Brennan turned back, holding his throat, " What did he mean by four?"

" There are three others like him, eat his soul and we are seeing a doctor."

**A/N- Desmond is really going to get the crap beat out of him in this series, I've been reading some other Soul Eater stories and I saw one person had a squeal. I might do one but I need some character ideas, who would romance who to have those spawn. **


	8. This is only a test

Chapter 8- This is only a test

They traveled back to Death City and headed back to the room that Desmond knows to well. Inside was Nurse Medusa in her desk.

" Doc, Brennan needs some help." said Desmond, hands in his pocket

" What seems to be the problem?" she asked, smiling

" It seems I got some kind of black blood in me." said Brennan

" Let me have a look."

She did her tests and pulled out a bag of pills, " Take these once a night, right before you go to bed."

" Alrighty then." said Brennan, grabbing the bag off the counter

The two walked out and saw Maka and Soul. Soul with his hands in his pockets to act cool and Maka with her books planted on her chest. Desmond and Soul fist bumped and Brennan standing next to Maka.

" What are you two doing here?" asked Desmond

" Walking to class, what were you doing here?" asked Maka

" You know the same, getting check and seeing what is up with black blood." joked Brennan

" Black blood? You have the same as me, cool." said Soul

" Let us go." said Desmond

The four walked to class, Soul and Desmond way ahead of Brennan and Maka. Brennan and Maka wrapped their arms around each other as they walked into class. Brennan sat by Maka, books open. And Desmond sat next to Tsubaki, feet on his desk.

" I still don't like you, taking all my thunder and glory." said Black Star, doing the same as Desmond

" But Tsubaki does." Desmond giving Black Star the evil grin, Tsubaki blushed

Dr. Stein rolled in on his chair, " Alright people, I'm sure you know there isn't much time remaining. In three short days you will be taking the general test for weapon's and meister's super written exam. I assume you all studied for."

" Ha you wish Doc." thought Desmond

" Test? More like quiz." thought Brennan, he looked at Maka, crunching her hand into a fist, " Damn, I am not going to like Maka for three days."

" Just to warn you I wrote the test questions. If you studies the materials you should be fine. If not, you may have a problem." he continued, " In either case, good luck." he rolled out and tripped on the door frame

" To all the students that may not know! I will be taking the zero!" shouted Desmond

" You won't try?" asked Tsubaki

" Girl, I have a disability to study, it's called laziness."

" What about you Maka? How you going to do?" asked Brennan

" I will beat Ox! That means no love for you today or any day before the test."

" I knew it."

Desmond heard Soul talking about the top score is destined to make a Death Scythe. Desmond grabbed her sides and yelled, making Tsubaki jump and drop her books. Desmond laughed and she got angry and hit his arm.

" Man, how do you get scared of that?" he laughed

" It's not funny, I got a lot to think about right now from that test." she pouted

" Mind if I come over later?" he asked, still holding her waist as she looked at him

" I suppose, but Black Star does get touchy when it comes to these things." she replied

Maka's room

" So why are you in pjs and having hair buns at this hour?" asked Brennan, on her bed

" It helps me focus, just like you should be doing. At your house." she said, writing down notes

He got up and pulled off the buns, " There, less of an adorable dork."

" I swear to god I will hit you with my biggest book."

" How fun would I be in pain?"

" You will be silent." she muttered

He got close to her ear and whispered, " I heard that." and kissed her ear, " Come on! You're no fun, Crazy Cat Person even said that, he jumped on the bed and did his "sexy" pose

She stood up and smiled and Maka chopped him with the biggest book she had. He went unconscious and Maka returned studying.

Black Star and Tsubaki's home

" 498, 499, 500!" yelled Black Star, finishing his one handed handstand push ups

Desmond returned with a sandwich in his hand, seeing Black Star doing crunches off a bar. He sat at the table and looked at the book.

" Ah, I know this one it's..." said Desmond

" Damn it!" yelled Black Star after hearing the answer, " A thousand more!"

" I thought you weren't going to study. Just take the zero." said Tsubaki, returning to Desmond

" Yeah, I looked at the page and knew it. So I guess I have a chance." Desmond ate his sandwich

After getting so much wrong, Black Star told Desmond to tie him up. Desmond looked at the pages and knew most of them, getting Black Star angrier. Tsubaki left to take a bath, Desmond got that evil smirk. He looked around, Black Star seemed old and fragile, Bone skinny.

Desmond peeked through the door, Tsubaki in the tub daydreaming. He quietly opened the door and dropped to the floor. He closed the door and quietly moved around on the floor. He had a mixture on his hand to look like blood.

He slammed it on the tub side and jumped up, " I will kill you!" he yelled

She jumped, screaming on the top of her lungs. Desmond fell to the floor laughing. He looked at her still laughing, she was standing, naked.

" We're not even eighteen and I saw you naked twice." he laughed, " And twice!"

" Shut up and get out."

He laid on the floor waiting for Tsubaki. She came out in a authentic Japanese look and a tray of food. He sat up, mouth drooling at the site of the mountain of food. He grabbed a piece, scarfing it down. He grabbed Tsubaki and held her tight, swinging her side to side.

" That food is fantastic! You will for now on live with me and cook all the time!" he yelled

" Ah, where's Black Star?" she asked, unable to move

" No idea but I love you and your cooking." kissing her on the cheek

They continued to study, Desmond and Brennan studying at their lover's places. Brennan did it the easy way, normal studying with Maka. Desmond had to watch Star and trying to keep a bet with Black Star. Every wrong, a physical activity ha to be done. They entered the classroom, prepared and exhausted from the nights.

Sid was in the room, explaining everything. Black Star was hanging on the blackboard, beaten to a plum. That's what a guy gets for trying to steal from Dr. Stein. Everyone laughed while Tsubaki looked in pain. Desmond kissed her forehead and started working.

Sid caught Soul cheating, taking every piece of clothing with cheats in it. He walked up the steps, only in his underwear. The girls laughed even Maka laughed a bit. He walked to his seat in shame, knowing that he failed.

Ox finished first, with only ten minutes left. Patti made a giraffe with her teat paper. Kid fainted, even his faint was symmetrical, Black Star wrote his name in blood.

" Test over!" yelled Sid

" Victory!" yelled Patti and Liz

Sid posted the scores and Maka and Brennan were the first to see. Both of them were tied in first with "100". Tsubaki and Desmond looked, Desmond was two points higher than Tsubaki. He grabbed her waist and brung her close.

" Yeah, yeah." rolling her eyes, " Next time you'll lose."


	9. The Black Dragon

Chapter 9-The Black Dragon

Tsubaki was sitting on Desmond, stomach on the ground. She was getting ready to crack his back, the bet she lost. Every time she pressed down a and heard a crack she flinched. As soon as she finished, she jumped up.

Desmond jumped up, hugging Tsubaki, " My back hasn't been cracked in ages." he moan

" I see why." whispered Tsubaki

Brennan kicked open Desmond's room door, seeing them hugging, " Not a bad time but Lord Death needs us right now."

Desmond let go of Tsubaki and ran with Brennan. They didn't stop to get the bike, didn't even shut the door. They just ran to the academy, they were never called on their day off. Only important business was mentioned then. they enter Death's room in the academy. He was there in person.

" Yes Lord Death?" asked Brennan, bowing

" Boys, the dragon you found." he started

" Star? What about him?" asked Desmond worried, he grown attached to Star. Star was the only real pet he had.

" We found his mother, a Kishin, we are afraid that Star is also a Kishin."

" Impossible! He hasn't attacked a single person here or anywhere else." yelled Desmond

" He might not know it yet but we think that his mother fed him souls." he placed his gigantic hand on Desmond's shoulder, " It's either you kill him or bring him to his mother."

Desmond and Brennan returned home. Tsubaki gone and Star sleeping on the couch like a dog. Desmond jumped on him and held him tight, crying. Desmond never cried before, not even during his battles.

He put Star in his hood and looked at Brennan, " I don't care how far we need to return him, he isn't dying by neither of our hands." he barked

The three got on the motorcycle and drove off. They reached a snowy mountain, where they were told where his mother was. They hit the top, a large open area, a stone floor and small stone walls with weird lettering on them. No sign of a huge dragon.

They saw a old man in a red and black robe. They walked to him, tapping his shoulder. He turned, his face was as wrinkly as his bald head, maybe even more. He smiled larger than anyone else they have seem.

" Hey, who are you?" asked Brennan, folding his arms

" I am the Keeper of this place." smiled the old man, " Ah, I see you found the child of our holy mother."

" Star? And a holy mother? What the hell is going on?" yelled Desmond

" Our mother is in fact a Kishin. Who do you think kills the souls?" the old man raising an eyebrow

" No you sick beast! Do you have any idea on what you are doing?"

" Once our poor mother dies, our little fellow here will eat her and gain all powerful glory." he laughed

" Brennan!"

Brennan turned into a scythe, Desmond spun him around as soon as he grabbed him. The man laughed, a sword grew in his hand. It looked basic, but it was black as midnight and red veins ran through it.

" Yes, as you can see, the blade is living, mother gave it to me." he smiled

Desmond swung, the old man blocked it with his sword. It was his turn, he swung fast. Landing almost every shot in a fetal position. The man grabbed Desmond's neck and slammed him on the wall.

" Mother would like both your souls."

He slowly moved the blade closer. Desmond was running out of air, fast. He barely lifted Brennan and swung, not aiming. He dug into the man's back the letting go. He released Desmond and tries pulling out the blade. Even with incorrect wave lengths, he still pulled the blade out.

Desmond ran to Brennan, sliding to him then rolling up. Desmond was ready. He threw Brennan and continued to charge. He dodged the swinging scythe but got punched in the face. Brennan bounced back, hitting the back of the man's skull. The man fell to his knees, he pulled something out with his bloody hand. He fell instantly to the ground.

Brennan changed back to a human and Desmond grabbed the paper. He opened it and read, he felled to the ground and laughed.

" What the hell man?" said Brennan while pulling Desmond up

" His mother ate all the souls, none was given to Star! He is no Kishin!"

" That means..."

" He can stay!" he yelled, hugging Brennan

" Where is he?"

They looked around, checking every corner and Desmond's hood. They found him on top of the dragon statue. Desmond climbed it grabbed the sleeping dragon.

" Off to school."

" And eat that soul." reminded Brennan

He ate the soul and struggled around. He arm turned into a scythe blade then his entire body. On the ground was a Dragon Scythe, a grey blade with the skull of a dragon on the divot of the blade. the dragon's snake like bottle wrapped the top of the handle. The handle was normal but the bottom of the handle was circle and had steel layers and teeth sticking out at places.

Desmond grabbed him, he same symbols showed up red, on the blade and the bottom handle. He saw the small skull's eyes glow red too. He felt the the three horns on the skull, sharp.

" What happened?" Desmond trying to handle the power

" I guess when I ate the soul, I gained his true power." said Brennan from inside the blade

" We have to brag."

DWMA, Death's Room

" Death we need to talk!" yelled Desmond

" Wazz up, wazz up?" Death showing the surfer hand signal, " I thought I said kill or get rid of him."

Desmond threw the paper at Death, " You said that he was a Kishin, that shows that he never ate a soul!"

" How can we trust a piece of paper?"

" You trusted many things before, with the least bit of likeliness of being true. Here comes a baby drag and you say no?"

" Fine, But that cannot be brought to school grounds, you hear?"

" Yeah, I do."

They stormed out, not caring for whatever else he was about to say. They walked home, making pizza after pizza for Star. They ate some but Star ate the most. Star laid on his lap.

" Well, our birthday is coming up." Brennan randomly said

" You can tell about you but if you say a damn word about me, you will die." joked Desmond, " But in all seriousness, not tell a living soul."

" Ha, I see what you did there." Maka barged in, angrier than normal, " Hey beaut..." Maka Maka Chopped in and walked out, " That the piss?"

" What just happened?"

" I have no clue."

Brennan ran out and caught up to Maka, she was still mad. He shook her around until she dropped her head. He grabbed her head and looked at her.

" What the hell happened there?" he yelled

" Soul has been having this dream and he hasn't told me but Dr. Medusa!" he exclaimed

" So you hit me!"

" If I hit Soul he'll ask questions that I can't answer." she grabbed his face and kissed him, " I didn't want to go back angry."

" Alright then." making his 'I don't care' face

He returned home and sat next to Desmond, who was watching tv.

" I swear to god if you told you will die."

" I didn't even tell her about mine." he laughed

" Fool!" yelled Desmond

" Really? Him again?" sighed Brennan, " That guy was so annoying!"

" He was so cool." Desmond stood up with Star, " He used to be my weapon."

**A/N-Hahaha! Star has a chapter about him! I got the black Dragon Idea from the episode where Crona has to kill a baby dragon**


	10. Happy Birthday

Chapter 10-Happy Birthday

Desmond and Brennan hasn't took up any missions in a few weeks. Desmond was tectonically on recovery and Brennan didn't want more pain on Desmond. Brennan started to grow a grin every time he saw Demond. People in the halls would randomly stop talking when he passed.

Tsubaki would come every day and give Desmond homemade meals, every night and day, in and out of bed. Black Star was even nice to him, not to mention less all about him. Brennan went out a lot more(to Maka's). Brennan knew what was going on and Desmond was dumb as a rock.

Maka and Brennan were sitting on her couch with a big book. They paged through it, talking about something.

" How will we get him out of the house?" asked Maka

" Easy, get some amazing food and maybe some streetball." answered Brennan

Brennan left looked at Desmond, eating noodles on the couch. Desmond looked at him, eating the noodles already in his mouth. Brennan ripped off his sweatshirt and dropped it on the floor. He got in a linebacker stance and taunted him.

" You me, on the court, right now!" he smirk

" Tv, noodles, little after noon, Tsubaki date later, and no." looking back to the tv

" Tsubaki says you can't beat me one on one on the court."

Desmond pulled out his phone and called Tsubaki, " Tsubaki, basketball court now... I don't care you're with friends, I want to settle things."

He stood up and pulled off his jacket. He grabbed his All-Star Basketball and walked out the door. Brennan laughed and walked out behind him. They met on the court, Tsubki sat on the bench, wearing a purple shirt and white pants.

" Score to twenty-one." standing face to face with Brennan

" Deal."

Desmond checked the ball and he checked it right back. Desmond shot from half court and swished it. They checked again, Brennan drived but Desmond knocked the ball out and hit a three pointer. This went on for half an hour, score Desmond 18 Brennan 10.

" Las three and you lose." said Desmond, holding the red white and blue ball

Brennan nodded, he was sweating like crazy. Desmond had a single sweat strand going from his eyebrow. They checked, Desmond spun around him and did 360 dunk. Brennan collapsed and Desmond walked to Tsubaki.

" I think this counts as a win of a bet." Desmond leaned into her

" What?" she screamed

" Yeah, you bet Brennan that he could beat me and I won."

" Fine, what do you want?"

" Ahhh, umm, oh yeah, I nice relaxing back rub."

" You and your backs."

" My place lets us go." lifting her from the bench

Desmond walked to Brennan and slung him over his shoulder. They walked to Desmond's and opened the door silently. People jumped up and yelled "surprise". Desmond remained blank faced and walked out. He walked over the balcony and threw Brennan over.

" I hope that killed you you jerk." he yelled, keeping his promise

He walked back in and still had a blank face. People seemed to make themselves at home, pizza open, tv on. Desmond looked at the counter and saw his beef jerky opened. He fainted. He awoke, on Tsubaki's lap and people looking at him.

" My All-American beef jerky." he moaned

" At least I know what pizza now tastes like." said Soul, eating some

" Happy birthday." Tsubaki bending down and kissing his forehead

" I hate every last one of you right now."

Brennan and Desmond opened their gifts, Brennan was first. He got a mini giraffe from Patti, two skull rings from Kid, a autograph from Black Star, money from Tsubaki and Liz, a 'that's cool' button from Soul and a gaming console from Maka.

Desmond got another giraffe and autograph from Black Star and Patti, a new black sweatshirt with a white skull on the back from Kid, a black suit and tie from Liz and Soul, money from Maka and a 'special gift' from Tsubaki.

" Oh yeah, my father wanted to give you this, Desmond" Kid handing him a envelope

He read it, drooling and fell to the floor, " Excalibur just game me 3 million dollars in a credit card."

Black Star and Kid grew their "disgusted faces", they knew him. Brennan cheered, dragging Desmond to the couch. Tsubaki say above him and gave him a back run as promised. Brennan ran to his room and pulled a poker table.

" For you bro." he said

Desmond flipped the coffee table and threw Brennan some keys, " I got you a new bike."

He set up the poker table and pulled some chairs. He sat in one and pulled out cards.

" We shall make this interesting." raising a eyebrow

" What do you have in mind?" Brennan afraid of his question

" Strip poker."

" Yes."

They all sat around the table, food and drinks on it. One way Desmond used to make money was gambling, only Brennan knew this. By near the end, Desmond and Brennan was in the lead, only lost a shirt. Patti was in her shirt and shorts and Liz was wrapped up in a blanket, fully nude. They made her take it off, saying it was against the rules. Soul and Star were down to their underwear. Tsubaki, was in her pants and bra, Kd had his underclothes on. Maka was losing her undershirt.

" Aw, not wearing your Papa's gift?" joke Brennan, he was Maka Chopped

" Okay, last hand wins." Grinned Desmond

They got their hands, Soul and Black Star folded, they and Liz put their clothes on and watched. Desmond betted everything, Brennan, nothing, Maka betting her skirt. Tsubaki even raised the stakes by betting her bra. By the end, Tsubaki and Desmond drawn. Everyone left left and Brennan went to bed. Desmond pinned Tsubaki in the corner.

" So what was my special gift?" he asked

" You'll see later." placing a finger on his lips then walking away

DWMA

They had a paper due the next day. Liz didn't do her's but everyone else did. Desmond did his on Excalibur and Brennan did his on the origin of Kishin's. Black Star wrote one word, "Fool!".

Desmond spent on a custom manor him and Brennan. It had a large pool out back, Death's mask was the design. The eyes were hot tubs and each point had a diving board. The entrance had a half circle parking and a garage on the side. Holding the newest Lamborghini, Ferrari and a 1971 Chevy SS, red coat, Desmond's dream car. The motorcycles parked at the peak of the driveway. Kid designed most of it, the exterior was somewhat symmetrical.

Desmond sat in his fold out chair on the lawn, inside of the driveway. He had a glass on the ledge of the water fountain, surrounded by flowers. He was relaxed until he heard Brennan screaming his name. He chugged down his drink and did his "Dr. Phil" pose.

" Desmond, something is wrong!" he yelled, still running to him

" You were at Maka's house and Soul wasn't around so you guys started making out. It lead to her room, she pushed you on the bed then locked the door and jumped on you. Things go to things, you started to take off each others clothes. She laughed at how small it was and you pointed out her boobs. But then you saw how small they really are, like a huge rock underground but a small little piece coming out. Then you started doing it and neither of you had a condom so you promised to be careful. But you pre matured and now she is prego."

" What the fuck?" he screamed, " How long were you thinking of this?"

" just now, since you came shouting something was wrong."

" No just that they were going to make a pizza parlor but instead it is now a vegetarian restaurant."

Desmond fell to his knees and looked up with his fist up and screamed, " No! My life is ruined!"

" And that there is a dance in a few days."

" Okay." he said calmly and getting off the grass


	11. The Dance

Chapter 11- The Dance

DWMA, around 9 and 10 pm

The sky was dark and the school was loud, tonight was the night of the DWMA Dance. Everyone was there, didn't care if they weren't going to do anything, they wanted to be there. The exterior and interior was designed and everyone wore something nice. Everyone came with their partners in crime, some went as groups and some didn't.

Maka's ponytails were fancied into twirls and pinkish red crunches, she wore a dark red dress that went to her knees. Soul actually dressed nice, in an all black suit and matching tie and no headband. Brennan wore a white suit and black tie and Desmond wore the gift he got.

" Come on, they are going to start without us." ran Maka, holding Brennan's hand

" What about Black Star and Tsubaki?" asked Desmond, looking around for them

They found them, Black Star hand his outfit but just looked like he had a wild hangover. Tie wasn't tied, shirt wasn't buttoned the whole 9 yards. Tsubaki had her hair tied up wearing a light green dress and matching shoes, she had a pearl necklace on that sparkled in the night.

" Hey Soul, it's eating time too." he smiled

Tsubaki looked disturbed, she was all dressed and tight and he looked like he got dressed for only the food. Desmond snuck away from the group and slowly walked behind Tsubaki, making every step silent. He raised his arms high, only Brennan noticing for some reason and slammed them down on her neck. She jumped screaming again, running behind Brennan. Desmond was on the floor laughing, he got up, wiping the tear from his eye from laughing too hard.

" Three times babe!" he laughed, he grabbed Tsubaki and held her tight, still laughing.

" Hey guys!" shouted Patti up ahead

Kid, Liz and Patti were waiting on the middle fang thing Death's mask. Liz and Patti were matching in red jumpsuits. In Desmond's eyes, Liz's new hairstyle made her look like a grandma. Kid wore a white outfit with a handkerchief thing coming out of his neck and a Death brooch holding it together. Liz and Patti smiled and Kid had his straight symmetrical face.

" What's wrong Kid? You don't seem quite excited." said Maka

Kid looked surprised, " Oh, I'm sorry." he apologized

" I'm so hungry." Black Star's sleeve falling

" Anyways, thank you for coming, we are celebrating the founding of our school."

They went inside, waiting for Death's big speech for the party. When he showed up, Kid and Spirit was behind him.

" Hello, hey, hiya." waved Death, " Thanks for coming for coming." everyone clapped but Desmond, he thought, ' why clap at the beginning'

That wrapped up his speech, Desmond liked it. He knew that the long ones should be for very important stuff or when you get old. Kid got up there, continuing the speech but Black Star tackled him. No one wanted to go through Kid's speech, was probably go on for eight minutes.

Most people danced a few like Black Star ate, Black Star ate like a pig eating plate after plate of food. Soul and Brennan went to the balcony, not caring much about dancing or partying. Kid was dancing, making sure that Liz and Patti kicked their legs up at a 90 degree angle.

" This is life, eh?" Brennan in a careless tone, he and Soul and matching orange drinks

" I didn't even want to come but Maka made me so SOS." said Soul, looking at his drink

" Soul, Brennan, come in and dance." said Maka, with a plate full of meat, but Maka didn't like fish

" Well since I got nothing to do right now, sure." Brennan finishing his glass, " Coming Soul?"

" Nah."

Maka left Soul her plate and walked with Brennan, right as they started dancing, Spirit came.

" Come dance with your papa." pleaded Spirit

" No way." Maka disgusted with the thought, he fell to the ground in sorrow

They started dancing, the song ended and it turned into a slow tone. Brennan pulled Maka close and she rested her head on his chest. Desmond looked at Tsubaki, right next to Black Star eating. He walked to Tsubaki and walked behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her back. Tsubaki almost jumped, but stopped herself.

" Lettuce dance, ha lettuce." giggled Desmond

" Sounds fun." she answered

They started dancing, her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. She got closer placing her head on his shoulder. She looked at him, her sparkling indigo eyes looking at him. Maka and Brennan were doing the same, Brennan and Desmond leaned in the same time and kissed them the same time. Everyone hooted and did random animal noises.

" Everyone get out now!" yelled Sid, breaking the mood

Everyone ran to him, Sid explained what happened. When Stein looked for Medusa, she was already out. The room started shaking, blue sparks popping in and out. Stone coffins rose and some people fell through, leading down to a low level.

" What just happen?" no one listening to Desmond, Desmond helped Desmond and Tsubaki up

" I'm sensing witch souls, 1, 2... 8 of them." said Kid

" Oh, the wonderful symmetry." joked Desmond, jumping in the air

The area around them started shaking, Maka got worried and Stein stepped forward.

" Listen up kids, we have an emergency in our hands. Below the DWMA sleeps a Kishin, the source of all madness in our world. You should know our school nurse, Medusa is a witch, she's here at the academy to revive the Kishin. We must stop this at all cost." said Stein in his monotone voice

" Doctor Medus is a witch professur?" asked Maka

" No, he didn't just say the answer already." complained Desmond, Maka Maka Chopped him

" And the Kishin, how was that underneath the school?" asked Soul, still on the ground

" My father told me, to make sure the Kishin is asleep and sound, my father can never leave the academy." answered Kid

" Lets go, we can't let Sid's quick thinking go to waste, all of you follow me." said Stein

They reached the lowest part of the school, in front of the entrance to go to the Kishin. Everyone had on their regular clothes.

" I'm just saying, we were in such a hurry we could stop to get our clothes." said Desmond, flipping his hood up

Stein smoked on his cigarette and smiled, he was ready and so was everyone else. Madness was asleep but Desmond could feel the madness run. Desmond was already have more madness than anyone, other than Stein, he had it the most other than Kishin. Desmond's psychotic smile turned into a psychotic laughter, freaking everyone else.

Soul, Tsubaki and Brennan turned into their weapon forms, they ran down the steps, meister's carrying weapons. On the way, Kid and Stein explained more, telling about how Death is part of the city. How he defeated the Kishin, how he trapped him, turning the Kishin's body into a bag. Only Death's traps keeping the Kishin inside the bag and not turning normal. Spirit was ahead, he was apparently chasing Medusa. He turned into his weapon form, but no blade though and Stein caught him.

**A/N- Yes the dance! I wanted to do a chapter like this since I saw the Episode**


	12. The Mad Kishin

Chapter 12-The Mad Kishin

Medusa showed up in her witch outfit, Stein explained the plan, in front of the whole plan in front of Medusa. Medusa summoned Vector Arrows from her body, Desmond ran ahead of everybody. The Vector Arrows went through him, he looked past the pain and grabbed the arrows, having the blade help him grab them. He fell to his knees.

" Run you bastards." he spoke through his pain

Everyone ran past him, the arrows pierced through his skin but he wouldn't let go until they were past. He laughed at the pain, he stepped up and walked towards Medusa, laughing all the way. Blood spattered everywhere, from his mouth to his legs, his iris color turned red. He got face to face with Medusa, she was surprised with his strength.

" You will die you crazy bitch!" he spat, blood coming out of his mouth to her face

She released the Vector Arrows, Stein ran to him and threw him away from her. He tried pushing himself up but couldn't. Brennan kept yelling at him through the scythe, but Desmond couldn't talk. Desmond's hair turned red in certain places, his sweatshirt turned into a trench coat. He slammed the scythe on the ground and slowly stood up. He looked crazy, if Brennan could see him, he'd be running scared at what he turned to.

" Dragon Scythe mode!" he yelled

Desmond changed into the mode, the red spots turning even brighter. He charged at Medusa, stabbing the blade in her gut and slicing. She quickly healed back up like nothing happened. He jumped to her and punched her back, sending her flying. Wind grew around him, his trench coat flying in the air. He cracked his neck and ran to her. She summoned a Vector Plate, sending him flying back.

Stein ran behind her and sent a wave length through her sending her to Desmond, Desmond punched her sending back to Stein. She summoned more Vector plates, sending her away from Stein. Stein and Desmond ran to her, but she summoned more Vector plates to push them back. Desmond slammed the staff on the ground, shooting a soul wavelength at the plates, cracking them in half.

" Desmond, let me send a soul piece into you, it might help you." offered Stein

" Sure." laughed Desmond, it gave him a little shock but no pain or sending him flying in the air, " Stein, when I throw Brennan, send stitches through my hand to Brennan, I can keep throwing him, distracting her." he whispered, " Heard that Brennan?"

" Yeah, I like it, let the pain go." he smiled in the blade

" Are you catching any of my madness?"

" No, not yet a think, just be careful, don't want to become a crazy Kishin today."

He threw him and stitches grew on his fingers and attaching to the handle. She sent arrows at it, Stein ran in. Sending more wavelengths into her, and stitching her onto the wall. Desmond ran to her and smacked her with the back end of the handle with the sharp horns. He and Stein sent wavelengths into her at the same time.

" Desmond! We need to do it now!" shouted Brennan

Desmond flew back and shouted, he started to float, more wind growing. They both yelled Soul Residence, Brennan turned huge, glowing bright red everywhere. Desmond landed on the ground, it breaking below him.

" Dragon Hunter you son of a bitch!" he yelled

He ran to her, taking everything he has into one last swing. He swung, missing her and slashing into the wall. Desmond's eyes grew big, she was pinned to the wall and he still missed her.

Brennan's Mind

" Alright where the hell am I?" Brennan twirling around in circles

" Just your mind, and the black blood slowly corrupting it." said the Demon thing

" How do I get out! There is a battle of a lifetime going on and I don't need to be here."

" But yet you have to be, I am offering you a chance, a chance to use the black blood and become powerful. Cities will fall to your feet, you can enslave thousands if you accept this power."

" Not going to happen, nothing will happen." he shouted

" But what about your partner?" the Demon pointed at the curtain, it opened and showed Desmond

" So the black blood is another form of madness eh?" he asked

" In a matter yes, with it you have unstoppable power to kill all that stands in your way."

" We already are little guy." he looked at Brennan, " We do not need this, we can take her out right now, she is basically dead as we speak."

" Yeah, I know, I wouldn't ever have done it."

" Good now let's leave."

Desmond looked up, seeing Stein and Medusa pinned, any move and Stein will die. He knew the stitches were inside her, keeping her still, he can see the markings of it. He grabbed Brennan, now his normal scythe. He walked to Medusa and pressed the blade on her throat.

" I told you that you were going to die." and pressing the blade, chopping her head of

He looked at Stein, relaxing his body from certain death and extreme concentration. Brennan turned into a human and so did Spirit. Stein patted their backs and lighting a cigarette.

" I'm going to see if I can catch up to them." breathed Desmond, " Lets roll Brennan."

They ran as fast as their bodies would allow them to run from the battle with Medus. They met up with Soul and Maka, not Black Star and Tsubaki. The last thing they thought would be Maka and Soul bending Stein's direct orders. Maka was biting the head of a girl with pink hair.

" Desmond, she is in the black blood with possibly Soul." whispered Brennan, so Maka didn't hear

They stood there, knowing that they could do nothing, not take her out of the madness or try to tame her. After a while they saw the girl start having spikes grow in and out of her and screaming. For a sec they thought it was soul rejection but they knew better than that. Maka turned to normal, Brennan fell to the ground, fist pumping.

Maka walked to the person while needles still shot out of her body. He moved barely an inch when Desmond put his arm in front of him. Needles pierced her skin as she got closer, she dropped and hugged her. Desmond and Brennan could hear her but she was acting like Maka.

" Wait did I hear that right? Did Maka just ask Corona to be her friend? The same person that tried to kill her and others countless times and is the daughter of medusa?" complained Desmond

" How you know that that was Medusa's spawn child?" he asked

" Put two and two together and get four. All I am saying is that this night has been messed up."

" Oh and Corona, be my friend too! We have a pool, poker table and all you can drink soda!" yelled Brennan

" Brennan come back to reality! We have to stop them from reviving the Kishin."

" Damn it!"

They ran, faster than last time, they were a bit more relaxed and laid back than normal. They jumped over the broken columns and didn't stop to wonder why or what is it. Kid and Black Star was there with the immortal. Kid was shooting him, each bullet just went through without a scratch. When Black Star stabbed, the same thing happened. Desmond came up with Brennan as a scythe and sliced him. The blade did the same thing, he put his hand through, same thing.

" Well we have a fake right here." said Desmond

" What?" shouted Kid

" That means that they are head, go!"

The three of them ran, holding onto their weapons, the picture behind him disappeared. They reached the huge red doors, marking where the Kishin lays ahead.

" Kid, your father didn't tell you everything." said Desmond, waiting at the doors with the others

" What? What other lies have my father not told me yet?" he snapped

" Not a lie, just doesn't want to scare you or something. Once you get close to him, the madness gets you one way or another. People often experiences hallucinations, close to death in fact, almost killing them in fear. Just remember, almost anything in there isn't real."

They walked through, the room was filled with chains and red wood columns with scrolls on them. The room went dark, Desmond could only see a few feet away. He was waiting for the Kishin to come out and scare him. And it did, scarfs over his face with three eyes on it, hair poked out at random places. He wore a red suit with black stripes.

" I knew you would do this again, if you really want to scare somebody, really come out and play. Oh wait you can't so get outta my way." he said

" Desmond!" yelled Brennan, " What the hell or who the hell are you talking to?"

" Just another hallucination."

" They get that deep?" asked Black Star with a hint of fear in his voice

" Yeah, you will scream and panic and the next thing you know, bam! You pointing a knife at your own throat. But he doesn't have enough power to make you kill yourself yet." he looked at Kid, " Kid, you have the most speed and agility, if they are going to inject him now, you can get him."

Kid burst through the doors and attacked them, the werewolf stopped Kid from shooting the black blood. He started taking every bullet from Kid, Black Star ran in to get the blood. Once Black Star tried to break it, a huge tadpole threw it at the witch. Black Star started to beat the thing, Desmond ran in, everyone was on someone and the last witch was the only one left. She would be too busy focusing on getting the black blood in than to fight.

They soul synced, Desmond jumped and threw the four bladed scythe at the girl and the blood. Black Star jumped at the blade and struck Brennan, knocking him down to the ground. He swung the enchanted blade and... Missed, he missed. He started cheering like he stopped it from going in. Desmond grabbed Brennan and smacked Black Star's head with the bottom of the handle. He jammed the blade inches from Black Star's face.

" What the hell? Why are you cheering, you missed, you failed, we let a Kishin come back to life!" yelled Desmond

" But we won. We..." stuttered Black Star

" No! I'm sorry I'm not calm right now, we awoke the deadliest Kishin that has ever lived."

The bag started moving, arms and legs started to pull out, the Kishin was trying to reform his body. Half his body came out, being the fattest thing possible. The transformation wasn't the most greatest thing to see. He formed the details on his arms, from the shoulder to the size of the fingernail. The more the Kishin got present, the more Desmond went crazy. He grabbed a column and ripped off a chunk of it, his hair shined white and his eyes turned red. He got a huge twitch in his head and neck, he licked his lips like he was ready for blood.

The Kishin turned the bag into his normal human form, just really bone skinny. He stretched his skin in random places, it seemed like he was trying to get more layers. He went to the witch and started screaming randomly, Black Star used his force punch, did nothing to it. He moved his arm and Black Star flew back, Kid used his bullets but seemed to do the same damage as Black Star. He stretched his arm skin and whipped it at Kid, bleeding through his nose and mouth then falling.

" Leave them alone." coughed Desmond, the thing walked to him and looked at him, " You think leaving me alive would be smart? Putting a piece of your soul in me would kill me? No, it turned me mad, turned my brother into you, the opposite of what he was going to become. You wouldn't hurt someone like me, you remember me, even after all these years you would."

It walked back and started stretching his skin, adding layers and layers of clothing around him. He jumped and busted through the ceiling and kept going, a piece of skin hanging on the ground. It swerved to Desmond and went through his gut, he didn't fall in pain but smile. Maka ran in holding Soul as a scythe and grabbed the skin, lifting her up into the hole.

" Well shit, I never seen this coming." he smiled and fell to the ground, " Screw you f-f-f..." he went unconscious before he could finish

Brennan turned to normal and lifted Desmond into a fireman carry, " We have to climb up." he said

He turned his arm into the scythe and started to climb up, holding Desmond's hood. The witch and the werewolf went up ahead of them and everyone else stayed down there. He threw Desmond over him and climbed up after him. They were in Death City still but outside of the school. He saw Death and the Kishin fighting, he sat by Desmond and watched, knowing that he can't do anything.

" Desmond, you would love to see this show." he said, smiling, he wobbled around and dropped, going unconscious


	13. After The Battle

Chapter 13-After The Battle

Desmond and Brennan woke up next to each other in the school hospital bed. They know that usually one of each other would be in the bed at one time but never both. Desmond's chest was bandaged and Brennan's head was wrapped up. They looked at each other and started to laugh. They stopped after they saw the new nurse start looking at them crazy. she was in bandages from head to toe, she was Sid's weapon.

" Why are we the most retarded people ever?" asked Desmond, still laughing a little

" Not retarded but the most kick-ass people ever." he smiled, " How you think everyone is doing?"

" Well one way to find out, nurse is my phone here?"

" In your shoe." she answered

He grabbed his phone and called Maka, " Maka, if you don't mind, go to my place and gab one of the cars and bring it here." he looked at Brennan and evilly smiled, " Oh and Brennan says he's gay now and wants to date Soul, yep love you bye!" he ended quickly

" Really? Gay? Just because I can't get up right now doesn't mean I won't kill you."

" Please you only hurt your head."

" Oh yeah." he got up and slapped the fresh wound as hard as he can, Desmond yelped in pain, " You did have something on your chest, it was pain!"

" Oh crap, we forgot to tell Maka where we hid the spare key."

Desmond got up and the two walked out, they walked home, even though Desmond was only wearing shorts and shoes and Brennan was fully dressed. They walked home and plopped on the couch, Star wasn't there. Brennan pulled out his phone and immediately called Maka.

" Maka, to be clear I am not gay and don't come by the house, we are here already."

Just to be clear, as soon as I see Desmond, he is getting hit with the full english dictionary. She said through the phone, And Lord Death said that we have to stay inside til our wounds heal.

" Alrighty then. Well by love you."

" Ha love you."

" What the hell do you say then?"

" Stay beautiful my friend."

" The most interesting man?"

" Yeah, and Soul is organizing a basketball game. So we leave now, he might need some help with Maka to get out."

" Alright, I didn't want to stay in this house anyways, especially til our injuries heal up."

Desmond put on his Michael Jordan jersey and jean and his Air Jordan 09. Brennan threw on a white shirt and jean. They walked to Maka's, making up a plan. To have fun they are going to bust open the door yelling and grab Maka and walk out. They stood behind the door and kicked it open. They screamed random stuff, they grabbed the book from Maka and threw it out the window. Brennan grabbed Maka and threw her over his shoulder, they walked out laughing.

After being far enough from her house he let her go, there they noticed how she looked. A yellow sweatshirt and red pants, she only wore the sweatshirt because of them. Soul was behind them with a blue long sleeve shirt and brown pants. They looked forward and saw Tsubaki and Black Star, Black Star was spinning the basketball with his finger. Black Star wore his normal out clothes, orange shirt and jeans. Tsubaki had on a green sports sweatshirt and blue pants.

Desmond opened his arms and had his gayest open mouth smile possible. He ran to Tsubaki in a skip, hugging her with his weird smile.

" Oh my god Tsubaki you look so adorable in your wittle sport outfit." he let go and stood, " Alright got my 'moment' out of the way." he looked at Tsubaki and did his weird close mouth smile, " One more time."

He hugged Tsubaki and lifted her in the air, he moved back some of her hair and kissed her on the forehead. They walked to the court, Kid, Patti and Liz was there, kid in a normal shirt and Patti wore pink tank tops and camo pants and a hat. Maka was on the bench reading her book.

" Maka, come on join us!" Brennan complained like a five year old

" I only agreed to come because Black Star said that I can read a book on the side lines." she said, looking barely above the book

" I actually grabbed you and ahh!" he charged at her and carried her to the court and threw the book away

" Four on four, even, fair, good." said Soul, the teams are Soul, Kid, Tsubaki and Desmond vs Black Star, Patti, Maka and Brennan

" Hear for your hair." said Patti giving Maka her hat

" Let's have a little fun with punishments."

" What kind?" asked Black Star

" If we lose I have to sell my never used Air Jordan I.: said Desmond

" Money down the drain." Brennan grinned

" If we lose Maka has to spend a full day with her creepy dad." said Black Star

" But Black Star, you always want to be in the spotlight!" he yelled

" I know, but I want to give others a chance." he said confidently

Soul and Black Star checked the ball, " Three me!" Desmond called the ball

Soul passed it to him and he shot behind the arh and made it. Soul and Desmond and keep on performing that one move and win the game like that. As everyone went back and forward on the court, Maka stood there confused out of her life. Black Star had the ball and drove right into the center, laying up the ball. They took it again and immediately gave Desmond the ball as he drove in, doing the iconic Air Jordan dunk. It was 18-2 when they took a break. They sat on the bench and rested a bit.

" Tsubaki, want to bet again?" asked Desmond, wrapping his arm around her neck

" Fine, what is it this time?"

" If I make the game winning three, I want you to wear whatever I pick for a day at school, even if I have to buy."

" If you don't, I want a foot rub."

" Deal." he stood up, gently lifting her up with her hand, he placed his hand on her hip and kissed her on the lips

" Maka, what are you doing out there?" complained Brennan

" I don't know how to play basket ball."

" Well, learn now or Desmond could end the game with his three."

" What? What is a three?"

" Just help me press up on him, just follow what I do."

They got back in the court, Desmond told Soul to hand it off to him when he runs behind him. They checked the ball and Desmond sprinted behind and got the ball, he was shaping up his legendary three point skyhook. Tsubaki "accidentally" bumped into Desmond and tripped him, losing control of the ball. Brennan grabbed the ball and ran, doing another lay up for an easy basket. They checked and Soul did a three, the ball went slanted, Desmond ran to it and jumped. Grabbing the ball and dunking it in, cracking the back board. Tsubaki walked up to him with her innocent smile.

" Be as angry as you want I get a foot rub, maybe some food and a two hour movie, perfect." she smiled

" I do hate you with all my heart." she growled

" Sure you do." and kissed him

Maka went up to her dad and did the punishment, he went crazy running around and jumping everywhere. Brennan walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed.

" You were going to lose a million games before you could win against Desmond." he blurted

" I would lose to a baby." she sighed

" So saturday is off."

" Yeah."

" I wanted to have some fun."

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in and kissed him, after one kiss to another, it turned to be making out. Everyone turned around and complained. But Spirit cried and started to say how big she is getting and how she won't have time for him.

" Get a room." yelled Desmond

They walked home, Brennan carried Maka in a princess carry and continued to kiss her. Desmond and Tsubaki just walked hand and hand. As soon as they got home, Desmond and Maka went to his room and Desmond prepped for the foot rub. She put on some music as he started to rub. After doing of half an hour he stopped, wiping his hands and laying on Tsubaki's lap.

" I hate you so much right now." he groan

" Love you too." she smiled, kissing his forehead


	14. The Demon Sword Is Going To School

Chapter 14-The Demon Sword Is Going To School

Maka wore something different to school that day, something that Brennan chose himself. She had her hair wilder, white sweatshirt with a razor teeth zipper and a full pocket, strapless black shirt, and a soul necklace. But yet she still wore her short skirt, even though it didn't match at all.

They walked in the bottom of the school where prisoners usually stayed. They were called to tour the school for the new student, the Corona the Demon Sword wielder. Apparently Death decided that she or he will enroll in the school. Brennan followed her, holding her hand as they walked to Corona's room. They found Sid by her door, pounding on it.

" Hey Sid, why are you pounding on the door?" asked Brennan

" I'm trying to get her out be she doesn't know how to handle me being blue and dead."

" She doesn't know how to handle anything at this point."

" Well she seems to like you, she keeps telling me to bring you."

The two walked in and saw her in the corner. Maka squatted by her and smiled, offering her hand. Corona grabbed it and Maka helped her up.

" Crona what are you doing in the corner, what are you in? Time out?" she smiled

" I feel safe in the corner, nothing can get me here." she said, shy as could be

" I'm here to give you a tour."

They walked around the school, Maka and Brennan showing her everything. She stood behind, hiding behind walls or hiding behind Maka. They reached the top of the school, Brennan and Maka looked at the view while Corona crunched up in a ball.

Desmond sat on the very top of the school, on the top one of the towers, tight next to the window. . He wore his sweatshirt the blew in the wind and jeans. Tsubaki walked behind Desmond, popping her head out of the window. She turned her hair into chain and wrapped it around the tower. She sat next to Desmond and rested her head on his shoulder, blocking the side of the sweatshirt from blowing.

" Why are you here?" she whispered

" Just need to think, need to be calm for what happened to me... and Brennan."

" Other than killing Medusa."

" Me and Brennan both have black blood in us and my father gave me his madness, the only way I was able to kill her. I am only sane now is because I am able to control it, but not for now."

" I'm sorry, who was your father?"

" If I told you, I would be in jail and possibly killed."

" I won't bring it up again."

" Good, Death gave us a job, not you but Brennan and me."

Later

" Tell me Desmond, why are we in this small town?"

" I've been told that there is a man killing people off the streets. He doesn't care if it's night or day, everyone knows it's him but can never find him."

Someone screamed in the distant and Brennan instantly turned into a scythe. They ran to the repetitive screaming, everyone seemed to lock themselves inside their homes. The two ran into an alley, they saw a man with two large meat cleavers that were already covered in blood. He was covered head to toe in animal furs and horns and claws, his head was covered with a white wolf pelt.

" Hey you with the pelts!" Desmond pointing the scythe

" Who me? Little old me?" the man held his cleaver high

" Leave the person alone, you are a Kishin sir. And everyone knows what happens to

Kishins when the DWMA gets involved."

" Oh, the little school with kids acting like heroes?" he turned and revealed his pointed teeth, " You can't just take on one soul when there are others around."

" Those are human souls, not a messed up Kishin, now be a good dog and come here."

The man howled and different howls returned. Desmond gripped tighter as wolves circled them. One jumped behind him, unleashing a howl. Desmond jabbed the handle in its mouth and threw the wolf to the wall. More came, this time in groups, they blocked them off but had major bite wounds. Desmond killed the last wolf by slicing it in half, his face was covered in blood and so was Brennan's blade.

" Woo! You killed about twelve of my wolves. I have every single kind on my side, I can keep sending them after you as we speak."

" You can, but without life you can't speak at all." he held him horizontal, " Maybe you would like a bit of soul residence."

The single blade scythe turned into four glowing blue ones. The man laughed and started to howl again. Twice as many wolves started showing up again, surrounding him in a smaller circle. Desmond spun him around into the ground, sending soul wavelengths at the the wolves. He spun in circles, making sure every wolf would die. The last few died by chunks of their head off. Desmond looked at the man in with a bored look.

" Now, if you be a good boy, you'll die fast and painless, be a bad boy and get a timeout. Timeout means a slow death." said Desmond

" Ha! You forgot about me. I'm good at what I do." he laughed

Desmond shrugged and threw the scythe, he ran to him with his hand crunched. The wolf man dodged Brennan, Desmond pressed on his gut and yelled "Bone Crusher. The man coughed up blood but didn't move. His body looked like pure muscle, so that was the only thing keeping him from flying. Brennan turned normal and sliced at the man, his head slowly fell off his body. Desmond poked his chest,he fell over like a ton of bricks.

" Damn, by how hurt we are getting, I say we need to learn how to be doctors." joked Desmond

" I'd be the only one able to be one, you're getting a D in all your classes."

" Whatever teacher's pet. Eat your soul and get over with it."

" You little bitch!" yelled a voice, " You killed my son you bastards!"

" who's there?" said Brennan, turning his arm into a scythe

A man jumped right in front them, he looked like the wolf man but with a black bear pelt on his head. He was taller than the wolf man, he was over 7 feet tall and even stronger.

" Who are you?"

" I am the father of the man you killed, the names, Bear Gryl." said the man, " And now you will die."

The man's claws grew longer and hair grew everywhere. Brennan turned into a scythe and landed into Desmond's hands. The looked at Bear, he was already charging at them. His claws went into Desmond's gut and pushed him into the air. He hit a house far from Bear, he went through the window. A women screamed as she dropped her dishes. Desmond got up and jumped out of the window and landed on the ground below him. Bear was already heading straight at him, looking more like a bear than last time. He knocked the scythe out of Desmond's grip, he roared. Stein jumped in front of them, holding Marie as a hammer.

" Stein what are you doing here?" coughed Desmond

" He is a stronger Kishin than you think, he is much stronger than his son." said Stein

" Yes, thank you for showing how strong I am but I must leave." he bowed

" You can't leave!" yelled Desmond

" No Desmond, you're too weak, you can kill him later." Stein looked at Desmond's back, " You have glass all over your back, deep and some barely in. I can help you."

Marie and Brennan turned normal, Marie wore a black dress and had golden hair and eye, her right eye had a eye patch over it with a lightning bolt on it.

" Holy crap, rumors say that you're single, but your too beautiful to be. Even that eye patch make you look cool, well to me."

Her eyes watered and started hugging him, she kept squeezing tighter, losing his breath. He poked her and she let go, he breathed hard on the ground.

" Okay, sometimes I really hate my soft side." he choked

" Hahaha, I wish I had that side of you." laughed Brennan

" Oh my god you're so sweet!" Marie screamed like a little school girl

" Marie, we can't leave with them like this, those wound will get infected fast here, especially on the gravel roads." said Stein

" Just rip them out." Desmond laying on his stomach

Stein put on his gloves and started ripping out each piece of glass. The last one was the longest, millimeters from his spine. He didn't scream, he just winced as each one was pulled out.

" Brennan give my your sweatshirt." Brennan gave it to Desmond and he put it on

" It's like a 100 degrees in here." said Marie

" If you felt my skin, you could tell that my body is freezin'." he started to explain, " I lost a lot of blood before, and my new blood was cold from the last donator."

Stein started to laugh like a maniac, like how Desmond would when he went crazy. Desmond slowly got up and punched Stein in the gut with Bone Crusher. His feet went back and landed on the ground. Desmond did it again on his back, Desmond pressed Stein's hands and feet into the ground.

" Stein, you may not know it, but you should, you can see my soul and my madness. You need to learn how to control it like me, I'm younger than you and knew how to control it." he grabbed Stein's throat, " Focus and control it! You're going to do something crazy and stupid that you will regret, now focus moran." he punched Stein, his face denting the ground, " Lets go."

They returned to the school the next morning, they got word that Maka and Soul were in the infirmary. They got there and saw everyone there, Kid, Black Star, everyone of their friends. Soul kept trying to feed Maka and Kid was staring at the medical cabinet.

" What happened?" asked Brennan, kissing Maka's forehead

" She got paralyzed and she won't let me feed her." said Soul

" It's embarrassing." complained Maka

" So is losing 30 pounds but you don't see me starving." said Desmond

Desmond backed away from the group and walked behind Tsubaki, he squeezed her waist. She screamed and he laughed as he continued to do it.

" Come on Tsubaki." he laughed

**A/N-I thing Ms. Marie is just beautiful, why must she be a older than others!**


	15. The Legend Of Excalibur

Chapter 15-The Legend of EXCALIBUR

DWMA Hallway

" Hey Kid." waved Desmond, Brennan was still with Maka

" What is it Desmond?" he asked, Liz and Patti was at his sides

" Where did Black Star go? He just disappeared."

" I have no clue, but he did leave a hole in the wall. So I'm guessing he wants to get revenge on someone or something."

" Kid tell me, why don't we go on missions together or just hang out, even building my new house we only talked about the building part."

" Yes, you are perfectly symmetrical nowadays. I would only love to 'hang out' with a specimen like you. I guess we never had the chance, I got my things and you got yours."

" Seems logical, Tell me, are you and liz or Patti... mmh mmh?"

" Gods no, they are not symmetrical, I will only 'love' people that are perfectly or damn close to being symmetrical."

" I have to get Brennan, Kid, next time we chat, we are going to do something."

They waved goodbye and walked the opposite directions. Desmond walked into the infirmary and saw Desmond next to Maka. Desmond sat next to Brennan and threw some candy at Maka.

" Ah Desmond... I can't really move my arms!" she shouted

" It is candy chocolate on the inside and fudge in the middle, I'm pretty sure that Brennan here will feed it to you." Desmond smiled

Brennan fed her the candy, she seemed to like it. She relaxed more and snuggled in the best she could for being paralyzed. Brennan tapped Desmond's shoulder and walked out, Desmond right behind him.

" What's going on man?" whispered Brennan

" Nothing, just that Black Star is missing and I need your help on something."

" Black St... Screw him, now what do you need?"

" I want you to come with me to see Excaliber."

" Oh hell no! I hate that guy. He is the most annoying creature in the world and I'm being sick of being called 'fool'!"

" You're not a fool Brennan!" shouted maka from the other room

" We won't stay for long, talk to him for a few minutes and walk out." said Desmond

" Fine." he popped his head in the door of Maka's room, " I'll be back later."

" Okay." she replied

They walked to the forgotten land where Excalibur lays in his sword mode until someone picks him up. They walked through the water filled hallways and talked to some of the fairies. They knew Desmond well, and hated him for returning Excalibur to annoy them forever. Desmond lifted up the golden sword and Excalibur turned into his small, pure white self with a huge nose/mouth thing.

" Excalibur long time no see!" said Desmond with open arms

" Fool! It's been years, but good to see you friend." he said, holding his cane to Desmond's face

" Hi annoying douchebag." growled Brennan

" Fool! I'm no Douchebag, as for my legend started back in the 12 century."

" Who the hell cares? Yeah no one, I heard all your stories and I just don't care."

" Desmond, it is afternoon, where is my afternoon tea with two cubes of sugar?" Desmond handed him the cup and he drank it at the tip of his nose/mouth, " Desmond, do you ever regret replacing a legend with a fool!"

" I do thank you for your gift money but no, he turned out to be a good friend and he wouldn't be able to annoy any other of my friends."

" Desmond, I sense a Kisin or two outside I want to see how your skills with him prove to be. I want you to use soul residence on them or him or her."

The three walked out and saw two people in heavy clothing walking by.

" Hey!" shouted Desmond, The two looked up, eyes beating red at the sight, " Brennan Dragon Scythe!" Brennan turned into a scythe, " Soul Residence!"

The two shouted, Brennan becoming bigger and glowing. Desmond jumped in the air, spinning with Brennan held in front. The two couldn't get their hands out as Desmond spun through one and slicing the other in half. Brennan turned to normal and both of them looked at Excalibur at the top of the hill.

" Excalibur how did you like that!" yelled Brennan

" Fool! I didn't like it, I loved it!" he shouted back

" Come on Desmond, a small chat then we leave."

" Yeah, I hate to be a burden but I must leave Excalibur."

" Alright my friend, but visit again in eight years again."

The two walked away as Excalibur walked back into the destroyed building. They reached the school and everyone whispered as they walked by. They reached their homeroom and sat. Soul and Kid were talking about something.

" Soul what you chatting up there?" asked Desmond

" Bro, didn't you see what is right in front of the room?" he laughed

They looked at the board and two huge pink flower circles with Excalibur's face in the middle of both. A ribbon on top wrote, "I'll see you again in eight years". They looked back and Soul and Kid were laughing.

" You may laugh now but that guy was a great friend and still is." smirked Desmond

" Excalibur? The guy that kept on saying fool and being super annoying?" Soul confused

" He did give me the money for the house and all, and he did help me as a kid. I went to find him and told him how I couldn't do everything he wanted because of no money. He had a few kids of his own and tried his best to help me."

" Who cares. He's still annoying." said Kid

Desmond and Brennan left the room and went to check on Maka. She was asleep with no one else in the room but her. They sat by her, Brennan held her hand until she woke up. When she did she went into shock, looking side to side repeatedly.

" Maka, Maka.' Brennan shaking her

Desmond pressed his hand into her gut slowly until she started to relax. Brennan smiled and kissed her lips, hugging her after. It was a one sided hug since all she could do was put her head on Brennan's shoulder. Black Star walked in and threw a piece of candy at her and walk out. Desmond looked at the wrapper and walked out of the room, he grabbed Black Star's shoulder and slammed him at the wall.

" You saw him didn't you." growled Desmond

" What's it to you?" shouted Black Star

" You may have lost but so have I. The Samurai is not a man to be in a fight with. Let him protect that witch, she is only a child but you must understand."

" I don't care! I should never lose."

" Give it up! Even gods lose at times, don't risk your life to beat him. If you want a fight that you could win in, fight me!"

Black Star shrugged off Desmond's grip and walked away, punching another hole in the wall. Desmond pressed his hand in the wall and shoved his hand all the way through, his hand entering the other side. He looked by the door and Tsubaki was standing with her hand covering her mouth.

" Tsubaki."

She opened the door, Desmond ran to her and hugged behind her. Brennan and Maka looked at them. Tsubaki had a single tear run down her cheek. Desmond sensed it and wiped the tear from her cheek. They walked into the room and sat down.

" What just happened?" asked Maka

" The candy is from a friend and Black Star lost again." said Desmond, " He seems angrier than normal, he broke a chunk of the wall. He still wants to kill him, even what I told him."

" And that's why you broke the wall?"

" yeah, he ripped off a chunk and I put a inside out hole."

Desmond kissed Tsubaki's forehead and walked out of the room. he went upstairs with a pissed off look to find Black Star.

**A/N- I needed to add the legend himself, I mentioned him but I felt like I should've added him into a chapter **


	16. Soul Combining

Chapter 16- Soul Combining

Stein's Class

Everyone was all healed up and out of beds. Maka was finally able to get out of bed and walk around. Desmond and Brennan finally started sitting together because of Stein's word. He found out why Spirit made him sat next to Maka and sent Brennan to sit next to Desmond and Tsubaki. He also found out that him and Tsubaki liked each other and sent Desmond and Brennan on top.

Brennan and Desmond were close to boredom and falling asleep. Brennan looked heard the one person that was reading drop her book. Maka almost punched Soul in the face, Brennan heard them talk about how she's ready to fight.

" I may be up here but I can hear you but she isn't good at everything!" laughed Brennan

" Was that supposed to be a sex joke?" moaned Desmond

" Eh."

" I can't wait to see how your children will become."

Black Star walked into the room, the two never realized that he was gone. But that might of been the reason why Dr. Stein threw a knife near Tsubaki. If the school would allow it, Desmond would carry a switchblade in his boot. Stein made Black Star "sit" in the hallway.

" Black Star may have made his sign of showing that he won but I still felt like he lost another battle." said Desmond

" Black Star may have been in a few bad fights but I think he could be anyone at this school. Maybe even you in a fair fight, you know, without any of your stupid cheap shots."

" Breaking the knees then jumping on the back knees is not cheap, it's a strategy. But a nut shot is a cheap ass move and only should be used during an enemy boss battle."

" Desmond,this isn't a video game where a nut shot and a head shot does the same damage with a sniper rifle. You should be listening to Stein about Duel Arts."

" I already know this, you combine with other souls and make you and the other

combine souls stronger."

" Stein! Desmond knows about this! He would like to share!" waved Brennan

" Ahh a student that was raised on the streets knows about a strong art of the soul? Well then, come on down and show us."

" If I do this right, Brennan and me would like to sit by Soul, Kid and all them."

" Deal."

Desmond slid up and walked to Stein, he removed the poster and started to write with chalk. He drew two circles and two stick figures with lines connecting to all.

" This mini diagram just shows the soul residence of one meister and one weapon." he drew a copy of his drawing and connected them, " This is when two others join in combining souls." he walked to Stein's desk and did his bone crushing move, it cracked it, " Just myself cracked this desk. Stein." The two focused, the ones able to see souls saw them connecting, the ones that couldn't felt the force of it.

Desmond walked over to the long connected desked and broke it in half, going through some of the concrete. He walked back and wrote over the drawing in big letters spelling, "MORE SOULS, MORE BOOM".

" So Mr. Stein, did this presentation good enough for you to get our original spots back?" Desmond tapping on the desk, " I don't know how teaching others will do, I think I might kill somebody."

" Yes, you've done a lot for me Desmond, a lot."

Desmond walked back to his spot, Brennan was already at the end of the desk/table. He sat next to Tsubaki, she was standing. Desmond looked up and saw Soul, Maka, Black Star, Ox and his partner by Stein. Desmond patted Tsubaki's back and she sat back down with her face in the desk.

" Black Star is angry girlfriend, his soul is getting bigger by the second, I can't see it but the madness helps."

" Madness?" whined Tsubaki

" Family, you can die blah blah blah. And this group is going to fail."

" How can you tell?"

" These souls aren't even, Maka's to leadery and Black Star is somehow calm. Maka is growing way too much, even Black Star is knowing his place right. Everyone else is calm like him, but Maka is thinking too big. It's hard to explain."

" I got you."

Stein made the kids fight him, once Desmond saw Stein get on his chair, he knew it was over. Desmond slammed his hands on the desk and stood up, making everyone stop.

" Stein, stop having these amateurs look like fails. I seen your style and I know how to beat it."

" Fine." cranking his nail

Brennan turned into a scythe and they walked out. Desmond slung Brennan over his shoulder and thought. Desmond punched left, swinging wide, Stein fell on his strap. Desmond put his scythe in his right hand and put it by the wheel. He flipped over and Desmond jumped on holding the scythe by Stein's neck.

" Stein, they need some special help, they need to focus on a skill called teamwork." Desmond whispered

" I know, they fought one at a time, combining attacks would stand a chance."

" I know, even that won't work, they need a secret tool to make it as strong as possible." Desmond got off and Brennan turned to normal, " Excuse me Stein, I need to talk to Brennan." They walked out of the room, " Brennan I know what you heard, now don't say a word to nobody."

" But."

" No, this would crush them, make them weaker. Hold this with your life, I am holding secrets from everybody, even you."

" Alright Desmond."

They went home, it was late at night when Desmond ordered Brennan into his office. Desmond closed the door and locked it, he sat at his desk with a blank face. Desmond removed his sweatshirt, showing a white t-shirt.

" Brennan you know how Tsubaki gets these weird black designs on her body right or how Black Star does?" he asked

" Yeah?"

" Noticed anything weird on my back lately?"

" You wear a sweatshirt all day."

Desmond ripped off his shirt, showing him three eye design tattoo on his back glowing red. Brennan started backing up, Desmond's arm turned into a scythe and blocked him. Desmond's eyes started to water until they dropped and turned into tears. His arm turned to normal and dropped to the floor crying.

" I'm sorry Brennan! I can't help it."

" Desmond what the hell is going on?"

" I think it's time to know, for everyone, well just you." just like that he stood up and stopped crying, " I'm the son of Asura just like my other brother and sisters. The reason I'm so gifted is that I gained the knowledge at a young age, I got his good side and my brother got the bad. When he was awoken I started to go mad, but my knowledge gave strength to hold it. But the awakening of Arachne is going unbearable. The bigger and redder the eyes get, the more mad I'm becoming. Right now they are at the shoulder blades. I can control that for now."

" We need to tell Lord Death."

" Please no! We were close with Star, now this? I could go to jail with a death sentence."

" Desmond, your eyes."

" Glowing red aren't they with whiteness in them?"

" Yes."

" Lets go to Lord Death."

Desmond put on his shirt and ran to the school with Brennan trailing behind him. Desmond kicked open the door to Death's room, Death was there himself. Desmond ripped off his shirt and fell to his knees.

" Whazz up whazz up?" cheered Death

" Take me to jail Lord Death."

" What? Why?"

Desmond explained everything to Lord Death, Brennan sat back in fear. After the long story, longer than Desmond told Brennan. They sat in silence.

" Now Lord Death, what will you do to me?"

Sid jumped down and grabbed Desmond by the neck, holding a blade to his throat. Desmond had his head down and his arms in front, Sid cuffed them and dropped him.

" Damn kid, the living me would know that you are still good and wouldn't fight. And dead me should still know that. Lord Death, what should we do to him? I could throw him into prison right now." said Sid

" I hate to say this but I have no choice, keep him there for the night I need to think."

Sid lifted him up, " Tell me how the gang is going, tell Tsubaki I won't see her for a while."

The two walked to the lower levels and Sid took off the cuff and Desmond went into his cell.

" You love that girl don't you?" he asked

"Yeah, to every madman there is always a good side." Desmond sitting on the bed

" Oh Sid, remember when you were like that?" said Mira Nygus in her normal form," Kid if you love her as much as you say, marry her."

" I'm sorry but I don't believe in marriage."

" You've been through alot kid, it might seem like hell but you'll get through it all." closing the door

**A/N- I had this idea for a while and finally got on paper, I thought of doing it at the last few chapters but that would seem tacky. **


	17. The Son Of Madness

Chapter 17-The Son Of Madness

It's taking more than one day for Lord Death to see what to do with Desmond. He's already been in there for a few days, Brennan, Lord Death, Sid and Mira kept Desmond's secret for being the son of Madness and in prison. Brennan said that Desmond went on a task by himself and told everyone. Everyone seemed to believe him but no one could tell if Tsubaki was believing or faking it.

Brennan was walking in the lower levels to Desmond's cell. Brennan always made sure that nobody was following him. He looked through the bars and Desmond was doing crunches on the hanging bar. He was shirtless, the eyes were glowing red and he seemed to get angrier by the second. He crunched up and saw Brennan on the other side of the door. He backflipped off, he walked to him.

" Were you followed?" growled Desmond

" No, the hallways were clear for bring in the morning." whispered Brennan

" How's the outside?"

" They don't suspect a thing, well I think, Tsubaki is seeming weird. She might suspect something, you can never tell, she's always smiling. Her face face afterwards shows suspicion."

" That girl may seem sweet but she is devious."

" Liz seems more like your style."

" Eh, Liz lost her touch a while back and I rather not face Kid."

" Come on Crona!" said Maka from a distance

" I thought you said you weren't followed." he growled

" I guess Crona lives a few cells away from you."

" Well you can't be seen down here, you have no reason to."

" Oh hey Brennan." said Maka

Desmond dropped to the floor covering his back to decrease the brightness showing. Maka ran to him and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Brennan's arms slowly wrapped around her back. She smiled and Brennan awkwardly smiled and laughed. She raised her eyebrow, looking at him weird.

" Why are you down here?" she asked

" Looking around."

" Well Tsubaki said you would be down here today, I didn't believe her. Well I guess I should've."

"Tsu-Tsubaki?"

She dropped from the ceiling, holding a key as she smiled. Only Desmond knew that he was slowly putting on his shirt. Tsubaki walked to the door and unlocked it, removing the key as she opened it. Desmond crouched behind the door, seeing tsubaki walking. She looked everywhere, she looked at the door and slammed the door. Desmond had his arms covering his face.

" C-candy?" he stuttered

" Why are you here?" in the mad voice that she gets once in a lifetime

" What does it look like? I'm in jail." standing up

" Why?"

" I'm the son of madness, son of Asura. I've told Lord Death and he sent me here."

" So you didn't tell me?"

" I didn't want you hurt."

Sid popped his head through the door, " Lord Death had decided his vertic."

Sid put the cuffs on Desmond and they walked to the Death Room. Death, Stein, Justin, Marie, Azusa and Spirit was there. Brennan, Maka and Crona walked to class, unable to be there.

" Lord Death what are we going to do with him?" asked Sid

" We talked for this for days, by we I mean all of the Death Scythes." said Death, " You can live your normal life but you will be under surveillance when you're in Death City."

" Thank you Lord Death."

Sid unlocked the cuffs, Desmond nodded and walked out of the room. His back glowed through his darkest shirt. He walked to the basketball court, everyone was playing except for Kid, Soul and Brennan. Desmond sat next to Brennan, the game seemed to end. Everyone looked at Desmond, his eyes red and white in the middle. Everyone jumped and ran to Desmond, hugging him. Even Black Star cheered for him, not putting himself in front.

" How was the mission?" asked Patti

" I wasn't on a mission as you guys think." Desmond stood up and took off his shirt and showed them his back, " I am the son of Madness or as you guys know him as Asura."

Desmond threw his shirt back on and took the ball from Crona, he shot and made it. Everyone ran into the game and started to play the game. Desmond and Soul taught Crona how to shoot the ball correctly.

They all went home afterwards, Tsubaki went home with Desmond and Brennan. They all sat on the couch watching tv. Desmond's phone rang, it was Kid.

" Kid what's up?" he asked

" I'm throwing a party at eight tonight, I just wanted to know if you and Brennan are coming." said Kid through the phone

" Definitely." he hanged up, " Brennan we are going to a party."

Tsubaki came left and came back a hour later, Brennan was ready and Star was on his shoulder. He wore a black suit and red tie, Star wore a bow tie. He seemed quite proud of it somehow.

" Looking good Tsubaki, Desmond is in the bathroom." smiled Brennan

Tsubaki walked into the bathroom, Desmond was in the bathroom looking at his glowing back. Tsubaki grabbed the bandage tape from a drawer, Desmond had no idea how she knew it was there. He looked at her, she was wearing a blue dress, dark on top going down her back and light blue on the bottom. She taped his back a layer, then put on his shirt then his overcoat. He wore the same as Brennan.

Kid's party

" Oh my god Maka you're so beautiful!" Brennan holding her, Maka was wearing a strapless puffy shirt and a blue skirt that went down to her knees

" At least there isn't no dancing involved." said Desmond, leaning on the wall

" But this is a wonderful party that is supposed to talk to people!"

" Or be like Black Star." he pointed at him, eating food like crazy next to Patti and Tsubaki, " I'll talk to Tsubaki then." and walks off

" What's up with him?" asked Liz

" Holy shi... hi Liz, I had no idea you were there the entire time. It's the madness, I just know. It's making him think about more about people." said Brennan

" It must suck for him. Is his back dimming down? It's not glowing much."

" No, Tsubaki did something that covered it more."

Desmond slowly walked behind Tsubaki, getting more food for Black Star. Desmond grabbed Tsubaki's hand, making her jump a bit. Desmond snuggled his head into her neck and shoulder. He grabbed the plate and threw it behind him, little did they know it landed on Black Star's table. He wrapped that arm around her stomach.

" Ah Desmond, the second we got here. I noticed Star is missing." Said Tsubaki, leaning her head on his

" For a dragon his was able to 'mingle' with the people, I'm sure we can find him before we leave." he looked back, their friends were surrounding Crona, " Lettuce walk to Crona. Ha!"

They walked to her, " Why is everyone so nice to me?" asked Crona

" Come on Crona, your friends care for you. I'll take a bullet from Kid for you and everyone else." smiled Desmond, his arm around Tsubaki's waist

" Yeah, if you know who comes back Desmond and I will slice you know who in half again." Brennan leaned to her, " Sorry, I'm a bit drunk, Kid it ain't right to keep alcohol in your house not just fizzy pop. Des, Desmond we need to go home, like, like now."

" Crona, ever want a different place to sleep, we got like three other rooms." he hit her shoulder gently, " Star going home!" Star ran threw the crowd and up to Desmond's shoulder

" Oh my god Maka your face!" Brennan grabbed it, squeezing her cheeks to look like a fish, " I got you a outfit for tomorrow, it will make you very pretty. Hahaha. I'm so drunk but still wear it." his mouth dropped and grabbed Patti's face, " Patti I swear to drunk I'm going to buy you a giraffe some day."

He slung Brennan around his other shoulder, " Love you all, Kid hide the stuff next time." he stared at Tsubaki face to face with his eyes wide open, " have a great night love!" skipping out

Desmond kicked opened Brennan's door and plopped him on his bed. Desmond rested Star in one of many beds, the one inside Brennan's room. Desmond walked into his room and dropped on his bed. He flicked off his shoes and loosened his tie. He looked at his nightstand that had open books on it. A small package was on it, he opened it. A note was in it saying, "I'm back!". He ignored it and went to heard knocking on the door, Desmond opened the door and Maka and Tsubaki was there.

" What up." Desmond still sleepy, " It's like five thirty in the morning."

" Just want to check on Brennan." Maka running in

" Okay, I understand her reason... Now what's yours?"

" What a girlfriend can't visit her boyfriend." grabbing his collar, leaning to kiss him

" Not right now, it's your fault I am awake." he put his hand to her face, " I'm going to sleep."


	18. Folk Music? Really?

Chapter 18-Folk Music Really?

Brennan slowly opened his eyes and saw Maka by his feet. She was wearing a green sweatshirt with light green stripes. A white shirt with a skull in the center and jeans. He sat up and smiled, moving around. He removed the hood off her head and kissed her forehead then instantly falling back to his pillow.

" God, mother damn it my head hurts. I am never drinking till I'm twenty or something amazing." he shouted

" What?"

" Nothing, just as what my father called it, a hangover, the next thing that happens after drunkness." he opened his eyes and smiled, " At least you're wearing the outfit I planned for you And beautiful." He stood up and saw he was in last night's outfit, " Unless you want to see the rest of my package..."

" That's my line you bastard!" Desmond shouted from his room

" You better get out or I can go to jail."

She raised up her hands and walked out of the room, " I hate this Tsubaki! I told you that my chest and back would be sweating like a pig! I need a back rub after a hot shower." he popped out his head then looked at his body, " I love how I am not allowed to walk around naked while sweating in my own home!" he put on his pants, " Your fault, your fault." walking into the bathroom

Desmond walked out of his room in a pair of jeans and a green v neck, " Good thing we aren't one of those couples that are all matching."

Desmond walked out of the bathroom mumbling angrily, he walked into the kitchen and looked in the cabinet, " Where the hell are the mother fudging pop tarts! Great first I have two women in my house so I can't be naked and now no mother god damn pop tarts. Meal looks great Tsubaki, now let me get changed!" still yelling

" Is your place always like this?" asked Maka, walking to the kitchen with Brennan, " Hey Desmond."

" Go suck it!"

He shortly came back out with Star on his shoulder, he sat next Tsubaki. Everyone looked at him with a freaked out face except for Brennan, eating the meal that Tsubaki made. Desmond grabbed his plate and the food, he looked at them confused. He leaned back and smiled.

" I know why you're looking at me weird, Tsubaki I forgot to give you a nice kiss." lifting her chin then kissing her lips, " Maka, adorable outfit." Tsubaki looked mad, " Oh and Tsubaki, wait for later. Now lets eat."

They got in one of Brennan's car, Maka plugged in her mp3 player. Some Folk music came on. Desmond leaned forward and pressed the three button, some rock music on.

" Why is your music full of Folk Music?" Brennan scrolling through her music

" I like it." she pouted

" After school we can listen to this all day then." rubbing her head

Later That Day

" Folk Music? Gross!" said Liz and Patti

' Yeah, tell me you're joking, you're joking right?" asked Black Star

" Well I never asked for your opinion!" she screamed

Brennan grabbed Maka's head, " I think it's adorable! A smart cutie should listen to this."

" Come on Brennan, even I know this is a lie." said Desmond, " It's like saying that Tsubaki's boobs are small and that I rather bang Patti. Even though I would if I'm high or drunk." he whispered at the end, Tsubaki turned around, " Come on Tsubaki I would stare at your boobs than anyone else. Holy shit I had a shitty morning."

They kept on picking on Maka for her choice in music. The more she talked about it, the redder her face grew. Brennan ran to Maka and fireman carried her up the stairs, to the highest balcony in the school. He dropped her right at the edge, holding her tight.

" Brennan what's going on?" she asked, he grabbed her face and kissed her, not letting go as they got more into it.

" What the hell is with him?" asked Black Star

' Well he did say that he was going to make out with her in his drunk talk. I think that he tells the truth when he's drunk. Unless you want to hear the explicit explanation of further things to come lets move on. Some things might change since we are at school but I don't care." he ripped off his shirt punched the wall, " Hey Ms. Marie, have fun in class. Run!"

" Desmond what are you doing? You're a little crazy." said Liz

" But you think I'm pretty sexy shirtless don't you?" he said flexing, " But this body belongs to Tsubaki." Liz blushed, speaking of that girl, where is she?"

Desmond walked out away from the group and walked around the school until he walked out of the school. She ran behind him and hugged him, accidentally falling down the stairs. He covered her body with his as he took the damage of every step. Desmond was on laying on the ground while Tsubaki clenched onto his chest. He opened his eyes to see her on him.

" Tsubaki? Why did you do that?" he groaned

" I wanted to do a romantic surprise." she whispered

" Well the only thing romantic is that you'll be feeding me as I relocate my shoulder and heal a bit."

" I'm okay with that."

" I'm serious, the fall dislocated my shoulder." she stood up and tried pulling him up, he pushed himself with his good arm, " Tsubaki." he pushed his shoulder in place, " I need Vodka!"

" I can't be your pain hider?"

" H-how?" she grabbed his sweatshirt and kissed him, carefully wrapping her arms around his neck. She lifted her leg in passion, " Keep your shirt on missy."

He picks up her feet and carries her princess style to his house. He sat on the couch, laying on his back, Tsubaki on his chest kissing him. His bad arm just laid there as his good one went through her hair. He removed her ponytail, letting her hair down. She sat up, moving her hair out of her face.

" Remember when I when I said to keep on your shirt, keep... it... On." he laughed

" I wasn't going to do that, I was going to feed you some fish."

" Oh, leave that enjoyment for, I'm kidding, I'm hungry."

He pulled out the fish from the fridge and warmed it up. She grabbed a pair of chopsticks from the drawer and sat next to Desmond. She fed him peice by peice, after a few minutes Maka and Brennan walked in. Their cloths were messed up a bit.

" Holy crap I was right you just had sex." smiled Desmond

" No, I didn't take off her shirt and think that her boobs were like rocks barely poking out of the ground." he looked at Desmond

" What?" screamed Maka

" Oh don't worry dollface, Tsubaki's and mine sex story is so much worse and maybe will happen. Lets just say that it involves me and Tsubaki having a hot three or four way with a couple of people. Then I might be a father to three girls and only be able to be with one."

" Desmond, you are so messed up it's not even funny anymore. I will give you a hundred bucks if any of your weird stories actually happen."

" Alright, remember this, Tsubaki and I will get drunk, have sex and both walk out here naked and then you will walk out here and see a full moon."

" If we were in a tv show, this show would be rated over pg 13 but yet, not yet R."

" Yeah but we would make millions and make a few horrible movies and still make a lot of money but yet our fans will still love us."

" Why is tsubaki feeding you by hand."

" She basically shoved me down the stairs and dislocate my arm, then I shoved it back in place and now she's doing this. So how was the folk music ride?"

" It was great Desmond, driving around, doing stuff."

" Oh that reminds me." she gives him her mp3 player, " I know you like music so here." Maka smiling

" Thanks Maka."

She hugged him and walked out the door, Brennan threw the player on the chair then looked in the fridge. He pulled out a slice of pizza and sat on the chair with the mp3 player on it.

" Okay, like everything else, eating cold food can get you sick." said Tsubaki

" Me and Desmond haven't been sick in so many years and we always ate cold pizza at times." said Brennan aggressively eating to rub it in at Tsubaki

**A/N-I though it was funny how everyone was picking on Maka about her taste of music so I decided to make a chapter of it.**


	19. EXCALIBUR RETURNS!

Chapter 19-Excalibur Returns

" Who's the guy with the funky purple pants?" asked Desmond

" We call him Hero." said Maka

" What he'd do?"

" Nothing, he's like the punching bag around here, gets the food and whatever else people need." said Soul

" Sucks to be that kid, he needs to grow some balls and fight." said Desmond punching his hand, " You guys can go ahead, I'll talk to Hero." he walks over to Hero and taps his stomach with his foot.

" What do you want me to do?" he barked

" Whoa man take it easy, I'm just here to talk." Desmond grabs hero and lifts him up, " Grow some balls and saw no."

The Next Day

" I'm looking so cool while going to school! Right Tsubaki?" cheered Black Star with his weird walk

" Right." she smiled

" No." said Desmond

" Double no." said Brennan

They walked up the steps to the school and saw three students fly in the air. Tumbling as they landed. They heard laughing, Hero was standing with a golden sword. A sword that Black Star, Desmond and Brennan a little too much, the sword Excalibur.

" I am born a hero, normal people like you don't stand a chance like me." bragged Hero

" You mean that Hero kid did this?" asked Black Star

" With the help of Excalibur." said Desmond

" My legend is far more greater than anything that happened at this school." said Excalibur, walking to then then away, " My legend started at the twelfth century you see" he then started explaining a few moments in his legend, most people didn't even listen except for Hero.

" Black Star, my incredible strength didn't come from the incredible loser I was."

Desmond walked to him and clocked him in the jaw, " Screw that." he grabbed Hero's throat, " I won't seriously hurt you but I will break a bone or two. And if you think having a holy sword changes anything, no. I partnered up with the guy. He does help but it doesn't change really. It makes you believe that you're stronger." he cocked his fist but dropped it

" Then lets fight!" said Excalibur, singing and twirling his cane

" Yeah I want a piece of that action." said a darker skin man by the name of Kirikou Rung, " I want to check out what this legendary sword can do." two little girls was behind him

" Same here, with that guy around, it's impossible to keep one's sanity." said Kid with Liz and Patti behind him

Patti laughed, " Look at the funny alien!"

Hero grabbed Excalibur, showing off a reaction as Excalibur turned into his sword. Tsubaki turned into an Enchanted Sword and Black Star ran straight at him. Hero sent out a wave to the ground but Black Star jumped at him. Black Star swung at him and Hero flew into the sky. Black Star smirked at Hero, he didn't understand, he looked to the side. Kirikou had his weapons on, Pot Of Fire was on. Kid started firing at him at the same time but he simply disappeared.

Hero dove to the ground sending a huge explosion around him. Black Star, Kid and Kirikou looked fried. Desmond pressed his hand into the spine of the posing Hero, he went forward but Desmond caught him around the gut with Brennan as a scythe. He brought him back, Desmond wrapping his arm around Hero's neck, squeezing harder.

" You idiot, you focused on them and forgot about me. I could've taken your head off right there, but I'm not evil like my father." his back started glowing brighter and Desmond threw him from his grip

Hero looked shocked, didn't move, " Who's your father? And why is your back glowing?" he stuttered

He sighed and rolled his eyes, Desmond dropped his hoodie and lifted up his shirt, " I'm the son of what some say, The God Of Madness, Asura."

" Well pretty powerful aren't I guys?" Hero smiled

The group walked past the girl's locker room and heard screaming. Brennan pressed his ear on the wall and heard of girls yelling Hero and what seems like his voice. Brennan smacked his head against the wall and swore.

" What is it this time?" moaned Desmond

" Hero is in there, just because he has the 'holy sword Excalibur'." said Brennan,

leaning on the wall

" Tsubaki or some girl, I need you to be my eyes, I'm going in to bring him out."

" I will!" shouted Patti

She ran up to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him inside the locker room. Desmond only had a split second to close his eyes. Patti put his arm on Hero's shoulder and said "Here you Go!". Desmond wrapped his arm around Hero's neck then grabbed Patti's arm. Patti led both Hero and Desmond out. Desmond grabbed Hero's head and pinned him to the wall.

" Give me one reason not to pound your skull in." he growled

" I have the Holy Sword Excalibur."

" Wrong answer." he smiled, smashing Hero's head in the wall, Hero walked away

" Hero may have to walk into a girl's locker room but I have one right here." Brennan

shaking Maka

She smiled and gently Maka-Chop his head and kissed his cheek, " Love you too."

Later that day, hallway

Ox ran toward Brennan and Desmond red as a tomato, he was mumbling something about Kim and Hero. Hero just walked by them and almost every single student was there when he walked by. Desmond wrapped his arm around Ox and Brennan followed as they walk.

" Chill about your girlfriend bro, now tell uncle Des what's up and what's down." joked Desmond

" Hero was a perv and lifted Kim and her friend's skirt!" Ox complained

" Pink haired cutie with large green eyes?"

" Desmond!" yelled Brennan

" Sorry, I'm going to talk to little Kim."

Desmond and Brennan walked around and found Kim crying with her friends. Desmond walked past them, grabbing Kim's hand and lifting her chin.

" Tell me where he is."

" In the Library." she cried

Desmond unraveled a piece of candy and stuck it into her mouth then walking away. They walked to the library and found him looking for books. the went by the bookshelf, Desmond bowed and signaled his arms to the bookshelf. Brennan nodded and dropped the shelf on Hero.

" Boom! Asshole!" yelled Desmond, crouching by him, " Decide to do another stunt like that and I'll break your arms. Can't believe you're still at this school and no charges on you for sexual harassment."

Next Morning

Brennan woke up annoyed, he heard music blasting from someone's balcony ledge. Brennan opened his window and screamed for whoever played the music to stop. He walked out to the living room and saw Maka in the room. He jumped a little and sat by Maka on the couch watching tv.

" How in the hell did you get into my house?" he asked, laying on her lap

" You gave me a spare key, and I rather be here than when Soul is angry. Hero is playing music." she said, twirling his hair

Desmond walked out doing a weird dance and saying "Ah ha!". He stopped and laughed after a while. He sat on the other side of Maka's lap, poking her face and laughing.

" Desmond, why are you on my girlfriend's lap and laughing?" asked Brennan

" Because I remember when I did that and I still love that freaky dance." poking Maka's face

" Give me one reason for me not to Maka chop you." grabbing her book

" Because this is my house and you technically broke in here in me sleep."

Later, DWMA

" Why the hell is there a giant duck at the school?!" shouted Black Star

" #202, must only use the highest-quality restrooms." quoted Desmond

" What?"

" It's one of Excalibur's 1000 things. To answer your question, it's a toilet."

" Buy why in front of the school?" asked Soul

" Well they go here for the day and afternoon, so if he has to go, he has to go here."

By the end of the week, Hero has met all of Excalibur's 1000 provisions. Hero's reward, unlocking the true power of Excalibur and Excalibur singing and dancing his song. The song would last day to night. And at Excalibur's resting place, the place was blooming with flowers and the fairies were relaxed. Desmond and Brennan stood behind them with their heads tilted.

" Well we are going to be totally screwed tomorrow."

The next day Hero was alone doing his old "Hero" activities that everyone makes him do. Earlier Desmond got a bet for 500$ that he wouldn't grab Tsubaki's breast and yell boobies. Desmond and Brennan found her with Black Star talking to Hero, with no Excalibur.

Desmond ran behind Tsubaki and grabbed her breast, " Boobies! Wait, where's the 'Holy Sword Excalibur!?" still grabbing

" You're um, ah, still, you know."

" Ha yeah, I got a bet for 500 and I said yes and that was this." Tsubaki looked at him pissed, " I always forget." he kissed her lips then looked up and smiled, " Bro, you got a drink and sandwich in there?"

" Yeah." he pulled the items out and hand them to Desmond

He grabbed them, planting the sandwich in Tsubaki's hands and opening the soda. He then grabbed the sandwich and planted the drink in her hands. He unwrapped the sandwich and grabbed the soda. He had his head on her shoulder and his arms on her shoulders.

" So tell me the story."

" It was the sneezing."

" Ha! Didn't you record it and laugh, it kept on going and my laughs got harder." the man walked by and placed the money in Desmond's sweatshirt pocket

" Sneezes are gross, snot and spit goes everywhere, disgusting." making a disgusted face, " Know anyway to completely change a person?"

" Become a bodybuilder and surpass god like Black Star. Or be like me and be strong

and handsome then get a smoking hot girlfriend." kissing his soda can, Tsubaki frowning, " I'm joking," then kissing his sandwich and laughing, " Lose those funky pants and gay shirt for one. And Kim might date you if you apologise to her. She's cute."

" Really? First you rather kiss your food than me then saying another girl is cute." she barked

" I was joking about the food and you must think some guys are just so drop dead gorgeous." looking at the roof, " Besides, she wears a short skirt. Holy mother of Jesus! You should wear short shorts and a tight tank top would throw me over the edge."

" Give me that 500 and we will talk."

" Ssscore! Anyways, call me someday and we can start working." walking away, still clinged to Tsubaki

A/N- I got the boob thing from a family member of mine, their friends are just really weird.


	20. Kishin After Kishin

Chapter 20-Kishin After Kishin

A few months have passed and Desmond and Brennan has gotten a whole lot more Kishin souls than they thought. The two focused less on friends and more on becoming a Death Scythe and a Death Scythe Meister. They only need a handful of souls before they have to take on a witch and take their soul. Everyone has been worried about the two, they worked day and night. Even Death is asking them to slow down a bit.

It was dark, Desmond and Brennan signed up for a mission to take out a Kishin spotted in the city. Desmond and Brennan were wearing black trench coats and fedoras, the hats were borrowed from Hero. They saw a man leaning on the wall with scars on his face and flipping a coin. He wore a gang biker uniform that said, "Dead Man Walks". That was the description that was on the note.

They walked past him, talking about a show that was on a few hours ago. The show did happen but they never went to see it. If the man did hang around Death City killing, then he should know what happened around there. The man pulled out a knife and stopped them in their tracts.

" Give me all your money... And your soul!" his voice crackelly

" Oh, oh, okay. Please don't hurt me." Desmond pulling out his wallet

Brennan fell to his knees with his hands in the air. The man went to Brennan and checked him, Desmond ripped off his coat and wrapped it around the man. Brennan looked up and punched the Kishin's gut hard. Brennan repeatedly punched the man in the gut and sucker punched the Kishin's face. He grabbed his head and brought it down to his knee, breaking his nose.

Desmond grabbed the Kishin's throat and threw him into the trash cans beside to him. Desmond cracked his knuckles and then his neck with the help of his hands. Desmond grabbed a can and bashed it into the man's skull. Desmond threw his hat at the man and Brennan threw his coat and hat at him. Brennan turned into his scythe form and Desmond caught him, spinning him around.

" You chose the wrong path my friend, and that made us find you. We work for the DWMA, which means you're going to die." said Desmond, in a low fake voice

" That school?" he spit blood at the ground, " Your school only lets you rejects take on the newly Kishin, I've been one for years boy."

" You can tell that to Medusa in Hell!" he held the scythe at the Kishin's head, " Now tell me, should I kill you quick and painless or slowly ripping each limb into pieces."

" Desmond back!" Brennan yelled from inside the blade

Desmond looked at the Kishin, he held a jagged pipe that was ripped and had blades taped on. He swung and stuck it on Desmond's shin, Desmond impaled the Kishin in the back. He stepped back and pulled out the pipe.

" Little piece of shit! What the hell?" he looked down and saw black stuff on his leg

" Medusa says hi." in his scratchy voice

Desmond started laughing and grabbed the black blood, he smiled, laughing harder and harder.

" Desmond what the hell man, get back in reality!" Brennan ordered

" Poison needles!" Desmond swinging his arm out

The black blood flew from his hand and turned hard and the shape or 6 inch needles. Each needle stuck into the upper body, either on the back, head or arm. His veins slowly turned purple as the poison sank in. Desmond made a ticking noise in his mouth and held the scythe in both hands.

" Too bad you chose slow, fast would've been a simple decap." he said and swung into the man's skull, the body disappeared and showed his red soul

Brennan turned to normal and grabbed the soul, " Desmond, why didn't the blood soak into you?" he asked eating it

" I'm the spawn of a Kishin, the blood is already inside me bro!" giving him a brotherly bear hug then dropping him, " Why don't you see the devil thing? I have him in my mind and I always win." he grabbed his hat and coat and put them on

" Well why don't you use your blood against our enemies like him."

" First that wasn't my blood, it was attached to the pipe, he tried putting it IN me. Second, I'm not a emotistic bastard!"

" Calm down man." putting on his cloths

" How much souls do we need before you become a Death Scythe?"

" Ah, twelve, exactly twelve. If we keep working, we could make it by the end of the month."

" Then we hunt for a witch!" high fiving Brennan, " What did he mean by, 'Medusa says hi'?"

" I think we should talk to Lord Death, I don't think that Medusa is dead. We never collected her soul, everyone was in the moment, we never thought about the soul!"

" Damn it!"

Desmond and Brennan hopped on their bikes and drove to the school. They ran up the steps and ran into Death Room. Death and Stein were already in there talking.

" What is up my pals? Pretty late don't you think?" said Death

" Medusa isn't dead!" shouted Desmond

" What?" shouted Stein

" Stein, you know as well as me that no one took or even saw her soul once she 'died'."

" You're right, we were caught up in the moment."

Desmond pressed his hand into Stein's chest, Desmond's eyes went wide open. He stumbled back, his back glowed through his coat.

" Stein don't lie to me, your madness is increasing faster than normal isn't it?"

" How can I lie to the son of madness himself, it has, I can't figure out why."

" I'm going to talk to Miss Marie about it, if you restrained yourself from killing someone to this day. You can do it for a long while." he looked at Death, " Watch out Death, shit's about to go down."

By the end of the month, the two took seven more Kishin souls. Less than they hoped they'd get by the end of the month. Death has forced them to slow down, the two already had a few broken bones. Desmond had caught something from past battles, lately he had been coughing hard, sometimes blood coming out.

The two sat on a rooftop in Chicago that is near a gang ruled park. It was dark and every street light in the city was lit up and everyone was inside. The entire state was warned about a gang of Kishin's in the state. They narrowed down the search into Chicago, the two got leads that a gang hanged around that park. Desmond started coughing again, he held a rag to his mouth. Black blood was on it when he looked at it.

" Desmond you're sick! You need to see a doctor, if you need to, we can leave now and get them later." said Brennan

" No, this town doesn't has been terrorized in fear for too long. It will be done." he looked at the park, " The gang's here."

The gang parked inside the basketball court, they can't attack until they see proof. There were five of them, the last five they needed. Two of the men opened the leather pouches on the side of their bikes. They pulled out blue, almost circular objects. They could tell that the people held human soul's. The gang started eating them and laughed.

" Yep, that's them." coughed Desmond, " Lets go straight inside and kill each of them with Dragon Scythe."

Brennan nodded and turned into a Dragon Scythe, Desmond caught him and used him to help himself up. They used Soul Residence and jumped off the building, Desmond shouted and stuck the scythe into the ground. A red charge went from the scythe and to the gang. It broke the ground into pieces and went to one of the members. It hit the bike and blew it up, only killing one.

Desmond Threw the scythe and ran right at them. Desmond crunched his hand into a fist and punched one as the scythe went into another. He grabbed the scythe out of the man and drove Brennan back into another guy. Three down, two to go Desmond thought as he coughed more blood. Desmond focused on the blood, he didn't even hear Brennan yell as a guy sent a machete into his shoulder.

Desmond screamed and ripped the machete out of his should and dropped it on the ground. The men backed up at the sight of the blood oozing out, they only saw red blood, not black. Desmond gripped his wound as he swung around.

" Brennan we have to do it!" shouted Desmond

" Alright!" Brennan said inside the scythe, Desmond swung inside one's gut, " Soul Residence! Dragon's Breath!"

A burst of fire came out the other side of the man and hit the man behind him that was holding a gun. He screamed as his body boiled and continued to burn. Desmond swung at the last guy's ankles. They came clean off, he sat on the side of his own bike, holding his legs.

" Holy shit D!" screamed Brennan

" I need, *Coughed* information from this bastard." he grabbed the man's collar and held the scythe to him, " Is this the last of them?"

" Ha, you wish you had killed the last of us. There is one more and the reason I'm telling you this is that he's going to kill you."

" Who is he!"

" A witch!"

" If this was a tv show people would've thought that this would be the stupidest

move ever." chopping off his head, Brennan turned to human, " Eat your souls and I'll see a doctor." he coughed into his head and fell unconscious

Brennan ate the souls and slung Desmond around his shoulder, he ran to his bike that was parked a block away. Brennan was afraid that something like this would happen so he insisted that they only took one bike to each task. Brennan drove all the way to the school and into the infirmary. Desmond woke up a few hours after they got there.

" Damn, how long was I out?" Desmond sitting up

" All the way home and a few hours here, nobody else knows you're here." smiled Brennan, shaking Desmond's left hand

" I'm sorry for yanking you here."

" It's alright. I chose you as a partner and I pay the price you know. Besides, biking a few days ago to random place, I found a beach!"

" So you think we're going on a day at the beach?"

" I was thinking so."

" How do I know I can go without coughing something up."

" You'll be fine, just take a pill before you sleep and when you wake up." said the nurse Mira

" Damn Mira, I always forget you're the new nurse." laughed Desmond

" Maybe you'll make a honest woman out of Tsubaki."

" Tell Brennan that, he'll actually get married."

**A/N-let this weapon be a legendary DEATH SCYTHE!**


	21. A Day At The Beach

Chapter 21-A Simple Day At The Beach

It was a bright and sunny day at the beach, the entire school was there. Death heard about the plans and decided that everyone should go. Even the teachers went, accept for Death, the beach was outside Death City. Everyone had a fun time, either staying in the sand, surfing or swimming. Brennan was surfing and Liz and Kid was helping Patti make the "largest" sand castle ever. Brennan crashed on shore, his board was next to him, a rope was attached to his ankle and the board.

Brennan had on a black and blue digital camo trunks, his board was black with one straight white line in the middle and a skull near the top in the middle of the line. Maka had on a bikini with a skirt like bottom, the suit was white and red. The top piece was mainly white with large red polka dots and a red ribbon, connecting the piece.

" Brennan!" Maka screamed running to him, she dropped to her knees and put his head on her lap, " Brennan are you okay?"

" Damn it babe, it's just a wipe out. Hahaha, every surfer falls all the time." Brennan laughed

Brennan stood up and kissed Maka on her wet lips, he looked at the beach and saw Desmond laying under a beach umbrella. He sighed and went back into the water, holding his board under his right arm. He saw Tsubaki floating on the water, wearing a suit like Maka's but with a dark blue. It had small white polka dots everywhere and a not like ribbon on the top piece. The lower smooth strap above the lower piece with a flower like thing on her side.

" Hey Tsubaki!" he shouted

She squirmed around and sank, she jumped up, " Oh hi Brennan." with her sweet smile

" You seem quite lonely."

" I'm just worried about Black Star." pointing at him

Black Star, Soul and Kid were fighting in the water, Black Star wore a light blue swim suit. Soul had black trunks with a red fire design on the legs, and Kid had a perfectly symmetrical black trunks.

" Talk to Desmond."

" He's sleeping on the beach."

" Eh, just wake him, he loves the beach."

Maka over heard the chat and followed Tsubaki to Desmond, but without stopping to talk to Patti and Liz. Patti was building a sandcastle that looked like the DWMA. Patti wore a giraffe like swim suit and Liz wore a pure white bikini with a flower like design on both pieces. Blair was on sitting on Patti's head in her cat form. They all walked to Desmond, when they got there Tsubaki acted like her innocent self with her hands behind her back. Liz was in her "bossy" pose, Patti was crouched, poking Desmond's face, and Maka had her mouth wide open. Desmond would be the only guy that would wear a sweatshirt and jeans onto the beach.

" Lets just wake him." said Liz

" Hahaha! Look at the sleeping man!" laughed Patti

Desmond opened his eyes and started yelling, ripping his shirt in half and taking off his baggy pants. He wore white trunks and what looked like to be a tribal design on his left leg. He jumped over Patti and Blair and grabbed Tsubaki and held her wiggling body over his left shoulder. He ran straight into the water until he lost his balance and fell in, still holding Tsubaki. Brennan watched as he waited for a wave deep into the ocean. He bobbed his head over the water. Tsubaki came out eye level like a hippo only revealing his eyes when his head comes out of the water.

" Wake me up again and this will happen to you." he whispered, he grabbed Tsubaki's waist and threw her into the air behind him, " Okay who's next?" he laughed

" Me!" shouted Patti, she ran to him, Desmond grabbed her waist and threw her as she ran

" Having fun out there Desmond!" shouted Brennan

" Funner than you sitting out there for a single wave."

" Funner isn't a word!"

" Shut up." he flexed his arms, " I can use anyone here as a dumbbells!" he grabbed Hero and jabbed his gut lightly, " Look at Hero, no abs, no muscle not even a single vein popping out."

He walked out of the water and grabbed the towel from where he was laying on. He wrapped it around his shoulders and walked around. He walked to Ox who was sitting on the beach with picnic supplies. He stood behind him and looked at the people in the water.

" How's Kim doing?" he asked

" Fine, she's over what happened with Hero. But why won't she go out with me!?" he pouted

Desmond looked around and saw Tsubaki walking to him, he grabbed her when she was a arms length away. He wrapped the towel around her wet shoulders and wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her chin, looking into her eyes.

" Just do this and..." he tilted his head to the right and kissed her, " And that is how it's done."

" Was all that just to show Ox how to pick up women?" she asked

" He likes Kim so I showed him how I got a catch of a person of you."

" Of a person of you?"

" I don't know." he smiled, " I'm going jet skiing, want to come?"

" Sure."

They jumped on the red jet ski that was parked on the dock. He floored it out and drove to Brennan. He was still at the same place that he was on before, Desmond stopped near him.

" Brennan, were you there for this entire time?" he asked

" Yeah, I don't think there will be any more coming, what you doing." instead of sitting, now laying

" Driving around, come on."

Brennan stood on the board and hopped behind Tsubaki. He attached the board to the jet ski with a piece of rope. Desmond once again floored off and rode around the sea, Desmond jumped off the small waves that other boater made. Desmond saw a large fishing boat for big game near him. He leaned away from the boat to avoid their winnings, near the back of it he heard beeping noises. He looked at the side of the boat and saw blue lights going off and on faster and faster.

" Jump!" yelled Desmond, pulling Tsubaki off by grabbing her top

Desmond swam deeper into the water as he heard the explosion go off. Brennan was behind him, feeling Desmond's kicking feet. He didn't grab it to make it harder on Desmond so he felt it. Brennan opened his eyes and saw Desmond going up so he did to. All three of them gasped for air as they hit the surface.

" Damn it Desmond! You ripped my top off!" screamed Tsubaki, covering her breast

" I'm only seventeen and I seen you topless like five times already." said Desmond, grabbing her floating top, " I'll put it on." he put the top piece on her and tied the back

" Ah Desmond, do you feel something under you?" asked Brennan, Brennan felt a rope like feeling under his legs, next thing they knew they were in the air in a fishing cage made of rope

" God damn it!" yelled Desmond

The cage swung onto the boat and slowly dropped them to the ground and opened up. They crawled out and looked around the boat. It had a flat, open middle and two small house size structures on both sides. It looked like a small cargo ship or a sword fish boat. They looked around, staying in the big area. After a minute or two on the boat they saw a man with a white beard on top of one of the building like structures.

" You! Think you know what happened to my jet ski?" Desmond shouted, signaling with his arms that he was pissed off

" Oh I'm sorry my men and I didn't know you cared about a stupid watercraft!" the man shouted

" Your men?" Desmond said in almost a whisper

As he said that men came out of the doors and hatches, holding different kinds of swords. They wore basically wore the same uniforms, orange wool sweatshirts, rubber boots and overalls and some wore black winter hats. They surrounded them in a circle. Desmond was figuring out what to do.

" Tsubaki, turn into your dagger mode thing, they won't be able to hurt you much as a weapon. Brennan you know what to do." Tsubaki and Brennan turned into their weapon modes, Tsubaki on the ground and Brennan in hand, " Don't you people know not to underestimate the DWMA?"

The man laughed and fired a bullet out of his revolver near Desmond's foot. Desmond started to spin Brennan around and lowered the staff to the ground. Blue soul wavelengths shot from the blade to the ground to the men. Wrecking the ground under them. Desmond threw Brennan at a guy, stabbing the man's chest. Desmond heard running footsteps behind him and backflipped behind the running people. He grabbed Tsubaki and blocked a shot that was aimed to his face.

" When did we match soul wavelengths?" asked Tsubaki in the blade

" I know this is corny but this is what love does." said Desmond

" That's very corny!" shouted Brennan from the scythe, " You mind picking me up now? Maybe today?"

" I'm trying to stay alive." blocking other people's shots

A man swung by Desmond's shoulder, he moved sideways and repeatedly stabbed the man in the chest and back. He ran by Brennan and picked him up, jumping at the edge of the boat. He volved of the ledge but went flying to the other side, hitting his head on the metal wall. He dropped the weapons and gripped the back of his head, he screamed and shook his head around.

" What the hell just happened?" shouted Desmond

" Stupid kid! You think I would just let you go that easy, I'd thought you might get past my men." he started laughing, " So I have a force field around the boat, it makes sure that you fly around here and not leave! Hahaha!" he pulls out two jagged swords out, " The only wave to leave here is to kill me."

" And the only reason you're tell me this is because you are going to kill me?" the man nodded

The captain jumped off the building and landed near Desmond, he walked to him, holding a sword in front of him. Desmond looked at his hands and saw blood on them, he looked up at the captain. He took his thumb and wiped the drooling blood off his lip. Desmond gripped his weapons and quickly stabbed the man's foot with Tsubaki. Desmond stood up and drop kicked him. The man went back, his foot going through the blade. He sat on the ground, holding his foot.

" You little piece of shit! Now I will kill you and your friends!" he screamed

Desmond got up by planting his feet and pulling up his body. Desmond threw Brennan like a frisbee at the man. He quickly grabbed his swords and blocked the shot, the scythe fell on the ground. Desmond pulled out Tsubaki and threw it at him, Desmond threw high and missed him, stabbing the wall behind him. The captain looked behind him, looking at Tsubaki. The time he looked forward, Desmond's fist connected with the man's jaw. He grabbed the man's hair.

" Enjoy the pain!" said Desmond, doing the man's voice

Desmond walked to the wall, still holding the man's hair. He walked to the wall and threw the man into it, he went flying to the other side. Desmond ran to the other side and did the same thing. He did it many more times, until he saw the man's face all bloody. He grabbed Brennan and ran the blade on the man's face.

" Enjoy hell." Desmond cutting the man's head in half

Brennan and Tsubaki turned normal and walked to Desmond. Brennan patted in Desmond's back and grabbed his stomach.

" Eat your souls, we have to look for a way out." Desmond breathing heavy

Brennan nodded and Tsubaki and Brennan ate the laying souls. They walked around the boat, looking for something they can get on and drive out. They walked around the bottom of the boat and saw a small room like area. Desmond opened the double doors and saw jet pack like objects on the wall with a red hose attached to them.

" No way!" smiled Brennan, running to the objects on the wall

" What are those?" asked Tsubaki

" Ever watch Youtube?" putting on the object, " It's a water jet pack, the hose goes into the water and you press the button on the left handle."

" There's only two." said Desmond, putting on the other one

" Tie her around on yours with... Umm..." Brennan looking around, he grabbed the rope on the wall and handed it to Desmond

They ran up to the top deck and went to the piece of the wall that was missing for pulling in the fish. Desmond wrapped the rope around him and Tsubaki, tightening it and double notting it. They threw the hose in the water and jumped, nearly touching the water they pressed the buttons. They went up in the air and basically flew to the beach, everyone stopped to look at them. They released the button and stumbled on the beach, rolling on the ground.

" Kids where were you!" Stein kneeling by them

" Well, we almost died." said Desmond

" Desmond your head, it has dry blood around the back." screamed Miss Marie

" I might need some medical attention."

**A/N-Once Again Desmond takes all the beatings!**


End file.
